I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by Anonymouschickadee
Summary: Based upon the hit TV series. A night of drunken passion results in heart ache, drama, and overall trauma. Contains heavy sexual content, can be avoided , mpreg, and a somewhat shocking birth scene. Sorry I suck at summaries. Main pairing: Yuuram. Enjoy.
1. A Night of Drunken Passion

Hello, it's me, Anonymouschickadee! I know I've been gone for a really, REALLY long time, but truth be told, there's a lot that's been going on in my life. I graduated high school, started college, got into some interesting relationships, and so on... Anyway, to any of my Avatar: The Last Airbender fans, I have to apologize for my absence. The truth is that I've really lost my inspiration to write for the fandom, for several reasons, some that I can't explain. I do plan on finishing Aurora, though I'll have to wait to do so because I'm too busy with school right now. As for my other stories, I don't think I'll be continuing them, which I feel horrible about because I hate to disappoint faithful readers, but I will try whenever I get the slightest bit of inspiration whatsoever.

Back to the current story. So, my new favorite fandom is Kyou Kara Maou. I love the WolframxYuuri relationship, and I also have a few other pairing that I like, namely YozakxConrart and ShinouxDakenja. You'll see a little bit of the last one thrown in here. This story is based off of the hit T.V. series, "I Didn't Know I was Pregnant," which I find highly amusing and shocking. I can't possibly imagine what these women go through, giving birth without even knowing there was a baby on the way. The feelings they must experience, the shock, fear, and joy must be overwhelming. One night when I was watching the show it inspired me to write a KKM fanfic based off of it, hence the story you are now reading. The events that will take place during this story will be partially based upon descriptions given by the women from the series, including the symptoms the did/did not experience and what they went through while giving birth. More info on this will be explained in later chapter.

The story will be updated once a week, every Friday. Something that is important that I think everyone should know is that I have a new fanfic writing policy that I've implicated for myself: I do not begin posting a story until it is COMPLETELY finished. Yep, you heard me right, my stories are, from now on, to be already written when I start posting them. The reason behind this is that it ensures that I'll be able to keep up a regular updating schedule and that I will never again write a story that will go dead. I hope this gives my readers some type of reassurance for my stories.

Just so you all understand me correctly, this story, (yes, the entire story), has already been written. It's done. It's 6 chapters total, 9+ pages per chapter. The story will include the following: mpreg, a graphic sex scene (with issues of non-con), a graphic birth scene, and some, though I hope not too much, out of character-ness for the characters. If you don't like any of these, don't read the story.

If you just want to avoid the sex scene, (there's only one), then when you get to the marker that says "SEX SCENE AHEAD!" stop reading. Avoid that and you can enjoy the rest of the story if you so wish. I hope it is up to everyone's expectations, and that I get some good reviews. I probably wont be responding to any of them, since I'm too busy with school right now, but I will read all of them and I appreciate them. Flames will be used for my BBQ.

Thank you and enjoy the story!

I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant:

Ch. 1- A Night of Drunken Passion

What a wimp he was. Only three glasses and he was already getting glossy eyed. At this rate Wolfram would end up having to drink it all practically by himself.

Though, truth be told, at this point Wolfram didn't really mind getting drunk.

Tonight should have been their night. It should have been his night.

Tonight was the 27th Demon King, Yuuri Shibuya's 18th birthday, and he should have made a very important decision about his accidental fiancée, Wolfram von Bielefeld, and their engagement that he had instead decided to completely ignore and put off for another year.

Again.

This was the third time it had happened. The third time Yuuri had refused to make a final decision about his engagement to Wolfram. They had been engaged for over two and a half years now, (since Yuuri was in the last few months of his 15th year when they had become engaged). Since then three birthdays had come up, and along with them three celebrations in which he should have properly announced his decision to either marry or not marry Wolfram.

It was mazuko tradition to announce an engagement and a wedding day, or even a dissolvement of an engagement, at a special occasion. This was usually done at one of the engaged, usually the highest ranking ones, birthday celebrations. But, so far, Yuuri had refused to acknowledge, (actually he had completely ignored), the issue of his engagement to Wolfram.

Wolfram understood why he did so at his 16th birthday celebration. Yuuri had only recently been accustomed to the mazuko life, his engagement with Wolfram was still in it's early stages, and Wolfram himself was confused about what type of future they might have together.

Then came Yuuri's 17th birthday celebration. They had been engaged for over a year, and their relationship was going quite well. Sure, Yuuri was still a little confused, but he got along just fine with Wolfram and they had already started expanding their family by adopting a little girl, Greta, a few months beforehand. Wolfram was certain that he loved Yuuri by then, and he knew, he just knew that Yuuri loved him back.

Yes, he still complained about him sleeping in his bed, and yes, he still continued to flirt with every little tramp that he saw. But he was so much more comfortable, so much more happy with him than he had been over a year ago. They went on picnics together with their daughter at least every week, (as long as he was not on earth). They took regular baths together, where often Yuuri, (though just a tiny bit reluctantly), allowed Wolfram to wash his back. They always ate meals together, even if Yuuri was busy and Wolfram just had the maids send something up for them to Yuuri's office. And, though Yuuri was entirely unaware of it, a few times Yuuri had even slung one of his arms around Wolfram when they were in bed and slept with him like that all night. Those were the best night's of Wolfram's life, even if the days afterwards were hard for him because of the lack of sleep.

But, despite all of this, Yuuri still refused to acknowledge his engagement to Wolfram in the proper way, an announcement at his celebration. Wolfram had been a little less forgiving that time around.

And now here was his 18th birthday celebration, the equivalent of a normal mazuko's 90th birthday celebration, and he was still being a indecisive wimp! There was absolutely no reason at all for Yuuri not to acknowledge their engagement properly and start considering a wedding date.

It was obvious that by now he was completely comfortable with Wolfram. He no longer complained about them sleeping in the same bed, no longer put up any type of resistance to Wolfram washing his back in the baths, and he had even begun sleeping up against or with his arm around Wolfram at least once a week.

But still, he refused to make a decision!

It was no wonder Wolfram was beginning to consider getting drunk a fine option for the night.

Yuuri pressed the next glass of wine up to his lips and slowly let the liquid flow into his mouth. "And this wine is from our fine friends in the country of Eurotia, a delicate brand made from the sweet wild berries that grow substantially in the rolling country sides of their beautiful lands, and the next one is…." Gunter rambled on and on as each glass was presented to Yuuri.

Ah, another wonderful tradition of mazuko culture. According to a custom set up by the Great One centuries ago in order to introduce a mazuko king or queen into the colorful world of mazuko high society, on the eve of said king or queen's 90th birthday they are to taste the wine of every country allied with Shin Makoku and formally thank their leaders for their gifts. This ceremony will then continue on every year on the king or queen's birthday until he or she is removed from office.

Shinou had stated that it was an excellent way for the new king or queen to get introduced to every leader of their allied countries and begin a promising friendship with each, which would benefit everyone involved. Murata had told everyone that the real reason Shinou had set up this stupid tradition was so that he could get the best wine in the world for free and be given permission to get idiotically drunk at least once a year.

And, by the way Shinou's personality had appeared to Wolfram, he had to agree with his Excellency.

Then again, Murata had his own reasons for picking on Shinou on this particular subject.

You see, there was another aspect of this tradition, one that Wolfram hadn't really been looking forward to, that was designed to help the new king or queen of Shin Makoku get through the ceremony.

Or, as Murata had put it, a way for them to get frisky with their mates.

As the tradition states, should the king or queen become so intoxicated by the wine that they can no longer drink anymore without becoming dangerously drunk, then their marriage mate, or fiancée should they not be married, or most highly appointed advisor should they not be engaged, shall continue on the ceremony drinking the wine of the different countries until it is either entirely gone, or they themselves become dangerously drunk.

Whenever one of those happens, the party is over.

And this is why Murata was a bit picky with Shinou on this subject. You see, Shinou had never been married or engaged, and since the Daikenja had been Shinou's highest advisor, he had been the one to always finish the drinks after Shinou had become drunk.

And, from what Wolfram had come to understand, it was after one of these celebrations when the Daikenja had been absent that Rufus von Bielefeld had taken his place and helped Shinou finish his wine and had ended up getting just as much drunk as he was and spending the night out in the stables with him. Apparently, she had been trying to stumble her way to her horse so she could ride home, and apparently Shinou had followed her outside to try to help her, even though he was stumbling just as much as she was in his drunken state.

Anyway, long story short nine months later Wolfram's ancestor, the son of Shinou and Rufus, was born.

Wolfram knew that the Daikenja had been close to all of his ancient friends, Shinou's advisors, but even so he didn't' see a real reason for him to be so angry at Shinou for doing something like that. After all, he was drunk, and so was Rufus, and they were both consenting adults, and Shinou did make sure that she and her child were taken care of afterwards, even if he didn't marry her, for lack of love, or officially accept the child, for fear of the child's life being in danger for him being the son of the mighty Shinou.

It took some time for Wolfram to realize that, before the celebration with Rufus, Shinou had spent every other such celebration with the Daikenja getting drunk. This made Wolfram wonder how many times they had wandered into the stables alone, the Daikenja trying to find his horse and Shinou trying to "help" him.

No wonder Murata disliked these celebrations so much. Maybe they reminded him of a time in his life when he felt more betrayed than he ever had before. Or maybe of a time when he let his anger take hold over him and missed out on a life he could have had with someone he cared very much about. Or maybe just of a time when he acted a little too "wisely." Or maybe not wisely enough.

Well, anyway, none of that was important to Wolfram right now because here he was, the new fiancée of the new demon king, watching his wimp take sip after sip of each glass given to him and getting more and more drunk with each glass. Soon it would be Wolfram's turn to start drinking all the different wines presented to him, and eventually it would be Wolfram's turn to get drunk.

"Great, just great…" Wolfram grumbled, wondering how the night could get any worse.

He had no idea.

"Mmm…." Yuuri moaned, smacking his lip softly, "dis taste goooooood…" Wolfram sighed. It was just about that time.

"Are you feeling alright your majesty?" Conrart asked from the sidelines, placing his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri looked up and smiled happily at him. "Conrad!" He declared, dropping the glass and what was left in it on the floor to spill on the antique rug, (which wasn't so bad since this particular rug had literally been through thousands of these celebrations and survived), and threw his hands into the air.

"Call meh Yuuri Conrad! You named meh! Hey! Why'd yoooooo name me such a stupid name? That's not nice Conrad….." Yuuri stated, pouting and looking away from his godfather in a hurt fashion. Conrart couldn't help but chuckle. Wolfram scowled. Only five drinks now and he had pretty much reached his limit. There was at least seventeen more left. Wolfram was lucky that tradition didn't vindicate them drinking every single drink, otherwise he'd end up with alcohol poisoning.

It was as Yuuri was looking away from Conrart that he took notice of Wolfram and brightened up. "Wolf!" He called out, practically jumping out of his chair and glomping Wolfram. "Wolfram! You're so pretty!" He sang out, his hands wrapped around Wolfram's shoulders.

Wolfram had never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

Slowly, Wolfram stood up and pushed Yuuri off of him and back into his seat, causing Yuuri to pout again. It took a great deal of strength for Wolfram to hid his smile from view. Yuuri was so cute when he pouted! "I know wimp, I know. And you're pretty cute yourself." This made Yuuri smile again.

Wolfram looked over to Conrart, who nodded his head, then to Gwendal, who affirmed the nod. Sighing, Wolfram sat back down and beckoned Gunter to hand him the next glass of wine. It was his turn to start drinking, and, despite how depressed he was about Yuuri's refusal to acknowledge their engagement at this celebration, Yuuri's declaration of how pretty he was had made him feel just good enough to regret having to get drunk tonight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-IDKIWP*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Here you go your majesty, Wolfram," Conrart stated as he slowly helped each boy onto the oversized bed of the demon king's bedroom.

"Mmmmm…." Yuuri mumbled, leaning over until the side of his face was pressed into the headboard. Wolfram leaned in the opposite direction, his body being supported by one of the large wooden beams of the canopy of the bed.

"Shall I help you both get into your night clothes?" He asked, not really expecting an intelligent answer. Neither of the boys made any response other than to sigh in what Conrart had to take as a yes.

"Okay then…" He stated, going over to Yuuri first. Sitting Yuuri up straight he slowly unbuttoned each of Yuuri's shirt's buttons until it was open and he could take it off of him. Next he reached over to the sides of his shirt and pulled on them, pulling it over his head. He then got on his knees and began untying Yuuri's shoes. After he untied them he pulled them off, then pulled off his socks.

It was when he was moving to Yuuri's pants that Wolfram began to speak up. "Chttttttrrrrrr!" He cried out, pushing himself up off the bed and falling on top of Conrart, who caught him and held him safely in his arms.

"Wolfram! You could have hurt yourself!" Conrart declared, holding his little brother in his arms. Wolfram looked up at him, anger in his eyes. Yuuri looked down at both of them, confusion in his eyes. "Conrad….." He groaned, sliding down off of the bed onto the floor in a less-than-graceful manner.

Sitting next to Conrart, who still had Wolfram in his arms, Yuuri took his hand and laid it gently on Wolfram's midsection. "Wolf's my fi…fi…. Wolf's mine." He stated, moving his hand so that he took Wolfram's in his. Wolfram slowly turned his head to Yuuri and smiled.

Conrart couldn't help but smile as well. "Of course, Yuuri. Wolfram's yours." He stated, lifting Wolfram up and sitting him on the bed. "I guess you're taken pretty good care of, so I'll move onto him if you don't mind?" Conrart stated to Yuuri, who looked up and nodded. Slowly he pushed himself off of the floor, using the bed as leverage, and slid back down onto it, right next to Wolfram who was being undressed by Conrart.

Once Conrart had him in nothing but his thong he walked over to a dresser that sat in the corner and opened the top drawer and took out Wolfram's frilly pink nightgown. He then walked back over to Wolfram and pulled him up so that he was in a sitting position, then slid the nightgown on him, helping him slide each arm through each armhole.

Yuuri sat quietly observing all of this, getting a little bit jealous that Conrart got to put his hands all over Wolfram while he had to sit on the sidelines and do nothing but watch. When he was done Conrart helped, (more like carried), Wolfram over to his side of the bed and sat him on it, deciding not to slip him under the covers since it was a decently warm night.

Ruffling his hair in a playful manner, Conrart smiled down to Wolfram, reflecting on how many times he had tucked him in as a child. In fact, for almost three years of his life from the ages of eleven to fourteen, (about two to three in mazuko years), Wolfram had crawled into Conrart's bed every night and had spent it cuddled up against him. It was memories like these that helped Conrart ignore Wolfram's often rude behavior towards him.

Wolfram looked up at Conrart and smiled contently. In his excessively drunken state, Wolfram forgot how angry he was at Conrart for being a half breed and remembered all the warmth and love he had given to him as a child. "Good night Wolfram," Conrart stated, removing his hand from Wolfram's hair and slowly walking away from the bed.

"G' night lil big brudder…." Wolfram mumbled, stopping Conrart in his tracks. Eyes widening for a moment, Conrart remained frozen. Within a few seconds his eyes returned to normal and he smiled deeply, turning around to stare at his little brother. Wolfram just kept smiling at him, completely oblivious to how kind he was being to his beloved little big brother. Usually he was pretty good at hiding his sentimentality.

Conrart then turned to Yuuri, his smile never fading. "And good night Yuuri." He stated. Yuuri nodded his head back, forgetting to say good night but still giving Conrart a nice smile.

After reflecting on Wolfram's words for a moment, Conrart bowed to the two beloved drunken family members he had helped into bed and took his leave, locking the door behind him to make sure no one, (particularly an overly exciting Gunter who liked to wake the maoh up as early as possible to start his lessons), would wake them up to early in the morning and risk irritating their soon to be aching heads.

As he walked down the hallway Conrart made a promise to himself that he would never forget what Wolfram had said and that it would help him get through some of Wolfram's worst outbursts, remembering that Wolfram, as much as it might appear so, actually never changed his original beloved feelings about his little big brother.

After he left, Yuuri turned to Wolfram, who slowly turned his head to him as well. "Well…." Yuuri stated, expecting Wolfram to know exactly what he was talking about. Wolfram, of course, had no idea what he meant, so rather than ask he parroted back "Well…."

Wondering why Wolfram was unable to read his mind at such an inconvenient time, Yuuri looked down to his pants, then back to Wolfram. "Take them off." He stated, clearly and with no reservations. Wolfram's eyes grew a little. "Yuuri…" He whispered, slowly inching towards his fiancée.

Normally Wolfram would have questioned why Yuuri had asked him to do such a thing, and normally he would have considered that Yuuri didn't mean something sexual when he had said something that could be taken as such, but tonight Wolfram was not normal. Tonight Wolfram was drunk, and his libido had decided that it was to take full reign over his brain.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-SEX SCENE AHEAD!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now, what Yuuri had actually meant when he said, "Take them off," was "Well Wolf, you chased Conrad away and I don't want to sleep in these stiff pants so now it's your responsibility to help me get dressed into my pajamas." So, you can understand his surprise when, after Wolfram had unzipped and removed his pants, that he began pulling and the sides of his underwear and sliding them off of him as well.

"Eh?" Yuuri stated, sitting up quickly in bed. Drunken increased libido Wolfram took this as a good sign, so instead of removing himself from Yuuri, who's underwear now reached halfway between his knees and hips, he lowered himself down and flicked his tongue out over the tip of Yuuri's penis.

"Ah!" Yuuri cried out, grasping Wolfram's hair, in actuality trying to pull his head away but because of his loss of balance managing to put more push than pull and actually pushing Wolfram's head more into his crotch. Wolfram also took this as a good sign.

So, in return, Wolfram opened his mouth and took the tip of Yuuri's head into it and began sucking, letting his tongue trail over the tip. Yuuri gasped, this time pushing Wolfram's head down and actually meaning to. For you see, Yuuri unfortunately was suffering from the same increased libido affect that his poor blonde fiancée was suffering from, and this increased libido effect told him to stop pretending he wasn't attracted to Wolfram because he was a boy and start violating the hell out of this beautiful person whom he had been getting secret hard-ones for for the past year and a half.

So he did.

Slowly Wolfram began to slide more of Yuuri's member into his mouth, and slowly Yuuri let his eyes drop, stroking his hands through Wolfram's hair like he was petting a cat. Wolfram's tongue circled the underside of Yuuri's penis as he sucked gently on it, managing to get just over half of it in his mouth before he had to pull it out and get some air. Staring at it, Wolfram stuck out his tongue and began running it all over Yuuri's cock, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind.

After about five minutes of this torture Yuuri had had enough. Pushing on Wolfram's shoulders, he pushed him up and away from him, and then onto the bed right next to him. He then quickly reached down to his own knees and practically ripped his own underwear off of himself, flinging them like some horrible old rag off of the bed. Yuuri moved so that he was on top of Wolfram and stared him intently in the eyes, and Wolfram stared back at him with a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and fear.

Yuuri then slid his hands to Wolfram's hips and entangled them in his nightgown, pulling it up until the ends reached his navel and his thong was clearly visible to Yuuri's wandering eyes. He then reached down to that, grasping each side of it and jerking as hard as he could, causing Wolfram to yelp a little from the small amount of pain that it had caused and the shock of pleasure that it had sent through his own member. Who would have thought that Wolfram von Bielefeld wanted a dominating lover?

Wolfram could have sworn that, just at the moment Yuuri ripped his thong away from him, that Yuuri's pupils turned into slits for less than a second.

Quickly, Yuuri again took hold of Wolfram's nightgown, this time gently pulling on it until it was up and over Wolfram's head. It soon also enjoyed a comfortable spot on the floor next to their underwear and other clothes, which Conrart had left for the maids to deal with. Now his beautiful blonde was fully exposed to him, his eyes roaming Wolfram's body as his mind imagined all the wonderful things he could do to it.

Yuuri then moved his hands to the backs of Wolfram's knees, grasping then and pushing them apart and forward. Wolfram eagerly complied, spreading his legs as far as he could get them, exposing his tight entrance to his soon-to-be lover. Yuuri eyed it intently, pressing his member up so that the tip was just barely touching it.

"Wait…." Wolfram whispered, grasping one of Yuuri's hands and catching his attention. "Mmmmm….?" He questioned, wondering why Wolfram was stopping him. Wolfram then slid his body over a little and reached out to a side table with a tiny drawer. Opening the drawer, he took out a small bottle and handed it to Yuuri who eyed it curiously.

"Inside…" Wolfram whispered again. Even in this drunken libido state Wolfram remembered the lecture his mother had given him upon having safe sex. Heck, how could he forget something that horrible? Her gruesome details on tearing and blood and sharp pains had been permanently imprinted into his mind, and even if he was drunk he had no intention of enduring anything like that.

Yuuri, after a minute or so, finally understood what Wolfram meant. Yanking the cap off of the bottle, Yuuri pushed it down towards Wolfram's entrance and pushed just the very tip of it inside of him, causing Wolfram to squeak and shift uncomfortably. "Srrrrrryyyyy….." Yuuri slurred out, squeezing the bottle so that the gel inside of it was oozed into Wolfram.

Wolfram shut his eyes and arched his back, half enjoying and half disliking the new feeling of a cold substance slowly entering his body. After Yuuri had squeezed maybe a fourth of the bottle in Wolfram he took it out and squeezed a bunch in his hand, then flung it along with his underwear off of the bed. Next he ran his hand all over his own member, hissing at the cold sensation of the liquid up against his hard cock.

Once he was properly prepared, Wolfram grasped his lubricated hand, catching Yuuri's attention again. Looking up at him, Wolfram moved Yuuri's hand so that it was at his entrance, then he moved the first finger so that it was poking it.

Yuuri got the drift. Slowly he inserted his finger into Wolfram, who by now was already completely lubricated on the inside. Once it was inside, he twisted it around, moving it from one direction to the next until Wolfram gasped and arched his back. Afraid that he had hurt him, Yuuri pulled his finger out of him, but Wolfram immediately took it into his hand and pressed it at his entrance again.

"No…good….do it again…." He whispered, seductively rocking his hips back and forth so that his entrance was stroking Yuuri's finger. Yuuri couldn't take much more. He thrust his finger back inside and began doing what he had been doing before until he got the same reaction out of Wolfram, then he quickly inserted two more fingers and scissored them, taking special care to always be stroking that spot inside of the blonde that made him feel so good.

So good, in fact, that Wolfram barely noticed the slight sting of the insertion of all of Yuuri's fingers at all.

It was less than thirty seconds of him stretching Wolfram before he couldn't take any more. Pulling his fingers out of him, Yuuri then put his tip and Wolfram's entrance. Looking to him for confirmation, Wolfram nodded, and Yuuri had half of his cock inside Wolfram's body before either could blink.

Yuuri cried out from the incredible heat, pressure, and pleasure that his entrance was causing him. Wolfram cried out because of the pain. Shutting his eyes tightly, Wolfram turned his head to the side and bit his inner lip. This was for Yuuri, his Yuuri, his most loved one. If it made Yuuri feel so good, then he could take it.

Yuuri, to absorbed in his own pleasure, continued to press forward until he was entirely inside. Once he was, he looked down to Wolfram and gasped in shock. Wolfram was in pain. It was written all over his face. Deciding that pulling out would be best, Yuuri began to pull backwards when Wolfram cried out again.

"NO!" He yelped, feeling his tight muscles squeeze Yuuri's member and suck it back inside him as he tried to leave. This hurt even more than being entered. Yuuri stopped moving and looked at Wolfram in guilt. "Srrrrrrryyyy Wolf…." He whispered, stroking Wolfram's hips gently, not knowing what else to do.

Then it occurred to him, like an epiphany. Yuuri slowly tiled his body and organ inside Wolfram, searching inside for a particular spot. After a few seconds, Wolfram's entire body jerked and he arched his back so far only his hips and head were touching the bed for about five seconds.

Yes, he had found it. "Th…there! There! It's good Yuuri! It's so good!" Wolfram cried out, rocking his hips against Yuuri's. That was all the encouragement that Yuuri needed.

Pulling almost all the way out, Yuuri plunged back into Wolfram, taking care to hit that spot inside of him that made him feel "so good" as hard as he possibly could. Wolfram screamed and thrust his hips up wildly to meet with Yuuri's. It felt so good, he had never imagined that anything could ever feel so good.

He wanted more. "Fast Yuuri! Faster! Harder!" He encouraged, lifting his hips off the bed and spreading his legs even wider. This was more than enough to drive Yuuri crazy. Without hesitation he began pounding into the blonde bellow him, gripping his hips so hard that there was no doubt it would leave marks in the morning.

Harder….harder….deeper….harder…. Yuuri thrust into Wolfram, driving the blonde crazy, until he could take it no longer and screamed out as he reached his orgasm, ejaculation his seed onto Yuuri's stomach.

This was enough to send Yuuri over the edge, and he screamed out as well, filling Wolfram with his hot seed before he collapsed on the blonde. Both of them breathed wildly until eventually Yuuri turned his head to look at Wolfram. The stared into each others eyes before Yuuri leaned in for a kiss.

At first just their lips touched. Then those opened and their tongues touched. Then those went inside of each other's mouths and just about everything they had touched. Their kiss deepened more and more, until both Yuuri and Wolfram were hard again.

Wolfram moved his legs so that they were wrapped around Yuuri's hips, and slowly Yuuri began to thrust into the blonde again. That spot, oh that spot. Yuuri loved that spot that made Wolfram writhe and moan underneath him, but there was not way in hell that Yuuri could possibly love that spot more than Wolfram himself.

Using all the strength he had, Yuuri pulled himself and Wolfram up with him so that Wolfram was sitting on his lap. This gave Wolfram the chance to take more charge in their wild love making, and he took it with no restraints. He bounced wildly on Yuuri's lap at a pace so fast Yuuri thought for sure that he was going to experience a heart attack and die just as he was coming inside his fiancée for the second time of the night.

This time Yuuri was the one to come first, shooting more of his hot seed in his lover. Wolfram continued to bounce on Yuuri's lap until he himself came, falling back onto the bed with Yuuri following and falling back on him.

Smiling up at the ceiling, Wolfram waiting patiently for his kiss, but it never came. "Tis thy turn now…." He heard Yuuri whisper into his ear, causing him to turn his head and look at him. Before he could say anything a hand was at his neck, pinning him in place, and he was then looking into the slitted eyes of Yuuri's alter ego, the Maoh.

Wolfram gasped and tried to free himself from the Maoh's grip, but before he could the Maoh released his neck and took hold of his hips and flipped him over so that he was on his stomach. Before he had a chance to try to escape or even react to his attack the Maoh thrust himself deep inside of him and began pounding into him with a strength that Wolfram didn't think was physically possible, hitting that spot inside of him full on each and every time.

Wolfram could do nothing else but scream out in pleasure like a wanton whore. "AH! AH! AH!" Wolfram cried as the Maoh thrust inside of him faster and faster, holding his hips to keep him from being flung forwards into the headboard.

The Maoh never spoke, he simply continued his thrusting and moaned out in his own pleasure. Eventually Wolfram came onto the bed sheet bellow him, not being able to take the amount of pleasure the Maoh was ruthlessly inflicting upon him. A few seconds later the Maoh came inside of him, and Wolfram assumed that that would be it.

But he was wrong, so wrong.

The Maoh then pulled him forwards so that he was on his hands and knees, and, taking a firm grip of Wolfram's hips, he began to thrust deeply and wildly inside of him again. Wolfram cried out again, the mixture of extreme pleasure and drunken weakness keeping him from being able to put up any sort of fight against the Maoh.

The Maoh then cruelly reached bellow Wolfram and took his member into his hand and began stroking it, driving Wolfram completely insane. He came less than ten seconds later, for the fourth time that night. Soon enough the Maoh came inside of him as well.

Grasping his hair in a rough manner, but not so rough as to actually hurt the blonde, the Maoh jerked him forwards, then pushed him into the headboard, his cock popping out of the blonde when he shoved him away from himself. This caused a good portion of the semen inside of Wolfram to leak out of him and down his legs, which made him shiver and moan and caused him to automatically become hard again.

The Maoh smiled at his handiwork. "Good, neh?" He asked, moving forward again before Wolfram had a chance to protest and shoving himself back inside the blonde, who screamed again. There was no doubt in the morning that his voice would become sore from all the screaming.

Banging Wolfram into the headboard and wall, the Maoh reached between Wolfram and the headboard and once again grasped the blonde's member and began pumping it, driving him out of his mind. Wolfram whimpered and involuntarily thrust into the touch, the feeling being too good to deny.

Five minutes later he came again, and a few seconds after the Maoh came again as well. It was obvious that the thing that sent the Maoh over the edge was the tight suction that Wolfram's muscles put on his dick when Wolfram had an orgasm.

It was his every intention to force the blonde to orgasm as many times as he possibly could.

Pulling out of Wolfram and turning him around, he grabbed onto the blonde's hips and picked him up off the bed and pushed him into the wall and positioned him on top of his organ. "Please…" Wolfram whined, his head lulling forward to lay on the Maoh's shoulder, "…please…no more…" The Maoh stopped for a moment, gently brushing his cheek against Wolframs.

"Thou art mine mate, thou shall not deny me." He stated, shoving his cock back inside Wolfram, who cried out into his shoulder. Holding onto Wolfram's hips to keep him from sliding down, the Maoh thrust into him, causing Wolfram's back to slide up and down against the headboard. If it had been a cheap wood Wolfram would have been covered in splinters by now.

Again the Maoh reached down and took Wolfram's organ into his hand, and again his touches to said organ eventually caused the blonde or orgasm again, which instigated his own orgasm.

Next he laid the blonde back on the bed so that he was on his side and held his left leg up above his shoulder as he entered the blonde, Wolfram's right leg resting between the Maoh's two legs. Wolfram cried out again, this time being entirely unable to move from the sheer exhaustion of experiencing so many orgasms.

Afterwards he turned Wolfram onto his back and lifted him up so that his hips and half his back were off of the bed, his legs spread and splayed out to either side of him, his knees at each side of his head. This position got him deeper into the blonde than he had been in any of the previous ones, reaching places inside of him that caused Wolfram to orgasm twice in that position.

When he was done with that position he pulled Wolfram to the side of the bed so that his legs where hanging off of it. Standing up in between Wolfram's legs and spreading them wide, the Maoh entered him again, causing a multitude of tears to stream down from Wolfram's eyes.

He wasn't crying because the Maoh wouldn't stop, and he wasn't crying because he was in any type of pain. He was crying because the pleasure wouldn't stop, it just kept on and on and it was driving him completely out of his mind.

When he was done with that, the Maoh flipped him over and pulled him so that his knees were on the ground and his body was resting against the side of the bed, which was supporting him.

After that, Wolfram lost count of how many different times the Maoh made him come and any other positions he used. For the way it felt for him Wolfram thought it had been thousands.

Finally, though, the Maoh had been satisfied, and he lay Wolfram gently on the bed and stroked his hair, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Know that thou hath pleased me," the Maoh whispered, " and that for such I shall always remain faithful only to thee. For thou art mine mate, and thou shall always remain as so." Then the Maoh lowered himself on the bed next to Wolfram and shut his eyes, both he and Yuuri drifting off into a deep sleep.

Wolfram was practically asleep as the Maoh had spoken to him, but still, somehow, the words reached his ears, and despite what he had been through they brought a comfort to his heart that made him feel as though it was all worth it, if only he and Yuuri can be together from now on.


	2. A Morning of Mistakes

Ok, so here's the second chapter of IDKIWP. This chapter is pretty angsty, so beware. Sorry if Wolfram is really out of character. I know that Wolfram is a man, a very tough man at that, and I tried to express it in this chapter but it was hard considering the emotional stress I was putting him under. Anyway, if you have any corrections you would like to recommend, feel free.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I read all of them, and really appreciate them. I also made some corrections to chapter 1 as one reviewer suggested, which was very helpful. Never fear correcting me, I want this story to be of the best quality it possibly can.

I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant:

Ch. 2 - A Morning of Mistakes

"_Damn, my back aches really bad. I wonder if Wolfram kicked me again? And ooooooooh! My head!" _

These are the first thoughts that ran through Yuuri's head as he woke up in the morning. As unhappy as they sound, they are the closest to pleasant thoughts that Yuuri would be getting for the next couple of days.

Groaning deeply, Yuuri slowly lifted his aching body into a sitting position. Everything hurt. His head felt like it was being split in two, his back felt like it had been arched half the night, and all of the muscles in his body felt like they had each endured some stress test from hell.

But despite all of this, something in Yuuri's mind told him he was happy. Something in his body did too, though he couldn't quite put his hand on it….

Yawning, Yuuri stretched his arms over his head, then smacked his lips and slowly opened his eyes. Looking slightly to the left, Yuuri noticed his fiancée for the first time. Wolfram looked beautiful lying there, his blonde hair splayed around his face, his beautiful face peacefully resting with a smile on it, his gorgeous naked body laying delicately against the silk sheets of the be….

…..Naked body? Wolfram is naked? Wolfram is naked in bed with Yuuri? Yuuri is naked too? Wolfram and Yuuri are naked in the same bed?

For a couple of seconds Yuuri's mind processed these thoughts, trying to somehow connect Wolfram's nakedness as well as his own with them being in the same bed. Before it could come up with a clear answer, however, another part of his brain reminded him that he was naked in bed with another man and he should probably deal with that situation first before figuring out why it had happened.

So, like the cool, collective person Yuuri is, he decided to deal with the situation in the only way he really knew how; scream at the top of his lungs and jump out of bed with the vigor of a thousand mighty negroshinomayakishy.

This, of course, was not the best way to wake up Wolfram the day after he had gotten drunk, (which meant that he had a horrible hangover), and had sex for the first time, (which meant that his body was sore and he was more irritable than normal).

Wolfram's eyes shot open and his body jerked upright just about the same time Yuuri's naked form landed on the bedroom floor, the blanket slightly hanging off the bed to cover his nude nether regions.

"What the hell is going on?" Wolfram screamed, anxiety and anger driving his unnatural livelihood for the morning. A few seconds after screaming Wolfram had to grab his head, the ache from the hangover mixed with the loud noise of his scream sending sharp pains right through his skull. Not long after that a different type of pain started to ache him in an area a bit lower than his head, and Wolfram had to shift on the bed to make himself a little more comfortable. He'd heard about an afterglow, but no body ever told him about an afterache.

"WH…WHA…WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN MY BED?" Yuuri screamed, ignoring his own body's pains to deal with the awkward situation he was currently in with Wolfram. Wolfram slowly removed his hand from his head, allowing it to rest on his lap, which was mostly covered with one of the sheets of their bed.

"What are you talking about wimp? Of course I'm naked. How else would you have me be after what we did last night?" Wolfram asked, extreme annoyance clearly evident in his voice. What was wrong with Yuuri this morning? Didn't he remember what they had done last night?

Yuuri merely stared back blankly at Wolfram, trying to process what he had said. Suddenly, Yuuri's brain reminded him that before his less-than-appropriate response to Wolfram's nakedness he had been trying to remember why he and Wolfram were naked in the same bed in the first place. Slowly, the gears of Yuuri's brain began to turn together and revive his memories from the night before and arrange them in such a way that he could comprehend the situation.

And this is why Yuuri screamed for the second time this morning, despite his own aching head and his obviously pissed and dangerous fiancée.

"W…..WAIT!….BUT YOU! AND I! AND WE! A…AND….AND…..AND I'M JUST NOT LIKE THAT!" Yuuri screamed out frantically, waving his arms wildly around in the air as if he could shoo away the knowledge of what he'd done with Wolfram.

Wolfram's response to his insanity was to chuck a pillow at his head. "Shut up already! I have a killer headache from the hangover which YOUR responsible for, and I'm tired and sore from all the s…." "NO! DON'T SAY IT!" Yuuri yelled again, jumping off the floor to reveal his nakedness to Wolfram, who gave him an annoyed glare.

Taking a minute to look down and notice that his 'little Yuuri' was quite visible, Yuuri quickly grabbed the pillow which Wolfram had thrown at his head from off the floor and covered himself up. Wolfram thought that that was really an unnecessary action since he'd already seen and felt 'little Yuuri' from every angle possible.

"_Oh crap! How the heck am I going to deal with this?" _Yuuri asked himself, blankly staring down at the floor. If it was up to him, he and Wolfram would forget the whole thing ever happened and go on with their friendship and pseudo-engagement as usual. "_I mean, he can't possible think that I did those things with him because I wanted to. It was the alcohol! I was drunk, I was out of my mind, and he even looks like a girl. I must have mistaken him for one in my state!" _Yuuri wondered how he could tell Wolfram these things without making him set him ablaze.

Said blonde, in the mean time, was becoming very annoyed at his idiotic and unresponsive fiancée and decided that it was about time that he told him so. "What's your problem?" Wolfram asked, his eyes narrowing to a glare. "What we did last time was completely normal. We're engaged Yuuri, it's what engaged people…" "Normal! What is normal about two guys sleeping together?" Yuuri responded, cutting off Wolfram.

Yuuri glared at Wolfram seriously, determination set in his mind. "Wolfram, what happened between us was nothing more than….than…. than a drunken mistake!" Yuuri said in an excited voice, swinging his hands out to the sides and flinging the pillow into the wall in the process. Noticing what he had done a few seconds later, Yuuri grabbed the end of the bed sheets and pulled them up to cover 'little Yuuri.'

Wolfram could not believe what he was hearing. A mistake? Is that what he called it? Their first time together, after all these years of waiting and hoping and praying, a mistake?

"You….you've got to be kidding me." Wolfram responded, shaking his head at Yuuri. "Yuuri, you can't mean that you…" "I do Wolfram. I'm sorry, but what we did last night doesn't change anything. It meant nothing to me." Those were probably the worst words that could have come out of Yuuri mouth at this point.

"Nothing…" Wolfram whispered, putting his head down and staring blankly at the sheets that covered him. "Nothing…." He said again, his head rising and eyes narrowing again. "NOTHING!" Wolfram leaped out of bed, despite the hangover, sore muscles, and aches in areas that should have prevented him from being able to jump out of bed, and tackled Yuuri to the ground.

Holding Yuuri's neck firmly between his two hands, Wolfram sat naked on top of Yuuri, who was also naked, and began shaking his head up and down, the back of it gently hitting the floor.

"YOU BASTARD! Nothing? Is that what it meant to you? IS THAT WHAT I MEAN TO YOU? NOTHING!" Wolfram released one of his hands from Yuuri's neck and began smacking the sides of his head with it. "And after you were the one to start this, you have the gull too…"

This was when Yuuri took action to save himself. Jerking his arms forwards, Yuuri pushed Wolfram off of him and onto the floor next to him. Of course, this didn't stop the blonde from attacking him, as he continued to smack Yuuri with his hands, even if he couldn't strangle him anymore.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Listen to me! I didn't start anything!" Yuuri tried to tell Wolfram, grabbing onto his hands and holding them away from himself so that Wolfram couldn't beat him anymore. "Wolfram! It was a misunderstanding! I would never want to sleep with you!"

Just as he was about to conjure up 'all elements that dwell in flame' to burn his bastard of a fiancée, Wolfram heard what Yuuri said and it stopped him dead in his tracks. "Wha….What?" He asked, looking at Yuuri as if he hadn't heard him right. Yuuri sighed, then shut his eyes and released Wolfram's hands, bringing his gaze away from him. "Wolfram, you're a boy, and I don't like boys. I would never want to sleep with a boy."

He'd heard enough. He'd had enough. Wolfram narrowed his gaze at Yuuri, then stood up, ignoring the pain that he was in, both physically and emotionally. "Of course, your majesty." He stated walking across the floor to where his nightgown had been thrown in the middle of the night. Leaning over and picking it up, he stopped for a moment to squeeze it tightly in one hand in anger, but he quickly relaxed and simply slipped it on over his head.

"Wolfram I…" Yuuri started, but had to stop when he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Wolfram, but he also didn't want him to think that they were 'serious' now. Wolfram paid him no heed, simply walking over to where his underwear were laying, slipping them on, then going over to the door.

Once he reached it, he opened it, then stood in the doorway for a moment, not turning to look at Yuuri. "Don't worry, your majesty, I will not be returning to your bedroom any longer. You'll never have to sleep with another man for the rest of your life." He then walked outside the door and shut it quickly before Yuuri could make any response.

Yuuri sat there on the floor, staring at the door in guilt. "I'm sorry Wolfram…" He whispered, mostly to himself, "but I just can't. I just…can't…."

At first Wolfram walked through the hallways, but that quickly turned into a near running until he got to the maoh's bathroom. Yes, technically it was Yuuri's bathroom, but he wanted to bath alone right now and all the other ones were public.

Quickly, Wolfram pulled his nightgown over his head and slipped his underwear off and threw them in the dirty laundry basket. The maid's wouldn't question why his dirty clothes were in the basket that the maoh's clothes should have been in; he had been bathing in the maoh's bathroom ever since Yuuri came to this world and they had become engaged.

First, Wolfram decided to shower and get all the sweat and other dried fluids off of him. Stepping into a shower stall, Wolfram turned on the hot water and let it flow over his body. He then lathered up a rag and washed himself everywhere, making sure to clean _that place_ especially well, even though it hurt a little.

When he was done with the shower, Wolfram slipped out, still wet, and slid into the maoh's large bath, allowing the warm water to sooth and calm him. He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes and lulling his head back. After a minute of pretending he was ok, a quiet sob escaped Wolfram's lips. This one was followed by a louder, longer one, then another, and another. Soon enough Wolfram was crying openly, squeezing his eyes shut to try to keep the tears inside but failing miserably.

"Damn him!" He screamed out into the bath, his voice echoing back to him along with his sobs. "How could he?" He asked, opening his eyes and staring at one of the walls. "How could…he?"

**********************Three Days Later**********************

"I wonder what could be wrong?" stated Lady Celi as she watched the gates to Blood Pledge Castle open up and allow her carriage to pass through. The large, elaborately decorated carriage lead by four noble white steeds and driven by a noble stud named Alejandro made it's way up the steps of the castle then stopped, Alejandro jumping off the top of the carriage to open the door for Lady Celi.

As she stepped out of the carriage her long, eloquent black dress swayed in the wind, the scent of her strong aphrodisiac perfume alerting the men of the castle of her return. Smiling and thanking Alejandro, Lady Celi walked up the steps of the castle towards the giant doors that lead inside, thanking but rejecting several soldier's offers to accompany her within the castle.

Lady Celi was worried. Exactly three days ago, near the early afternoon, she had gotten a letter by pigeon mail from Wolfram asking her to come home quickly, that it was important and he needed to speak with her. Normally, she would be excited, hoping that perhaps it had something good to do with his engagement to the current maoh, but there was something sad about the way this letter was written that told her it wasn't a good letter.

She was desperately worried about her son. The day before Wolfram sent her the letter was the maoh's birthday party, a very exclusive event that she would have attended if her current love, a charming merchant from Cavalcade, hadn't insisted that she go to his parent's 60th anniversary party with him. It was the first time that she was to meet his parents, and, like a young 80 year old, she had been too excited to turn the offer down, (even though she couldn't understand why his parents were making such a big deal out of a marriage that had only lasted for 60 years so far).

At the time she had been worried that king Yuuri might annul his engagement to her youngest, Wolfram, but Wolfram himself insisted to her that Yuuri was continuing to act like the wimp he was and wouldn't address the issue whatsoever despite his constant nagging. His assurance had been enough to convince her that it was alright to ditch the king's party, but now she began to regret that decision.

Walking up to the door of her eldest's office, Lady Celi threw it open, flinging her arms into the air and allowing her large bosom to bounce with joy as she exclaimed "I'm back!" To anyone in the room. At this moment the only person in Gwendal's office was Gwendal himself, and he was not all too pleased by his mother's rude interruption. Her surprise entrance had caused him to accidentally mark a very important document that he was just about to sign.

Sighing and rubbing his head, Gwendal responded with a "hello mother" before getting strait to the point and asking her why she had come back to the castle. "Oh, no particular reason…." She mumbled, walking over to Gwendal's desk and leaning on it, managing to rumple up a couple of Gwendal's documents with her curvy hips.

"So…." She began, easily noticing that she was beginning to annoy her eldest son, "where are your brothers?" She wanted to be casual about this. No need to inform Gwendal of something that maybe Wolfram didn't want him to know about.

"Conrart's out side training his troops, I think. I never know with him. He's always running off to the human village and not telling me. Wolfram is up in his room. He got really drunk the night of the party and hasn't been feeling well since. He's asked for a couple of days off and I've granted them to him."

Celi tilted her head to the side, worry evident on her face. "Oh my, what exactly is wrong with him?" She asked. Gwendal gave her an uninterested look. "Gisela said nothing really, at first it was just a hangover but now she thinks that maybe he got a little bit of alcohol poisoning. Whatever it is doesn't matter, he has some time off so I've given it to him."

Celi nodded, and quickly realized her chance for going to Wolfram quickly without appearing conspicuous. "Well, if my baby's sick then I better go visit him, don't you think so Gwendal? Or would you prefer that I stay here and keep you company?" She gave him a wicked smile. His eyes grew wide. "No, mother, please go see Wolfram. I'm certain he needs your comfort right at this very moment."

Celi's wicked smile turned into a pleasant one, and she nodded her head happily then quickly made her way to the door. Gwendal loved his mother, but he was happy to be rid of her, at least for the moment.

Celi walked at a quicker pace than normal to get to her youngest son's room. "_Wolfie's sick? I wonder if this has anything to do with his letter?" _She asked herself as she approached the doors to his bedroom. _"Wow, it's been a long time since I've visited this room." _Celi thought. Ever since Wolfram had been engaged to king Yuuri he had been sleeping and staying in the maoh's bedroom, so if she ever wanted to go see him she would immediately go there to look for him. It had been a long time since she had gone to his own room to speak to her son.

Knocking gently on the door, Celi called out a "Wolfie, it's me baby, are you there?" before waiting patiently for an answer. For a few seconds, there was no reply, then there was a shuffling sound and the door was opened to reveal her youngest in that cute pink nightgown she had bought for him years ago.

"Please, come in mother." He stated simply, looking down at the ground and moving aside so that she could step in. Celi knew immediately that something was wrong. Wolfram hadn't looked her in the eyes when he had opened the door, and he still wasn't looking at her as she stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. Sitting on it delicately, Celi folded her legs and sat her hands gently on them. Wolfram remained by the door, leaning up against it with his hands behind his back.

"So, Wolfram, tell me, what's wrong?" She asked, using his real name to emphasize that she was serious about whatever was going on with him. Wolfram kept his eyes glued to the floor. He said nothing for a minute, and Celi sat and waited patiently, then, without raising his gaze from the floor, he asked, "how do you know if someone loves you?"

Celi was a little shocked by this question. "What do you mean, Wolfram?" She asked. Wolfram finally brought his gaze to her. "If someone does something with you, something that only people in love do, does that mean that they love you?" It took Celi a moment to process the question. She had a pretty good idea of what Wolfram was talking about, but she had to make sure. "You mean something sexual?" Wolfram blushed and nodded his head.

Celi smiled. Wolfram was always so innocent and cute. However, this was not always a good thing. "Wolfram, just because someone wants to do sexual things with you does not mean that they love you. Especially someone as beautiful as you." Wolfram gave her a frown. "I know that mother, I'm not stupid. What I mean is, if someone you like who says they don't like you back does something that shows that they like you back, does that mean that there is a chance that they could love you?"

Celi contemplated his question for a moment, thinking about how exactly to answer that. She decided to ask another question first, just to clarify everything up. "So, what you are asking is if someone who has shown no physical interest in you before, but who has been emotionally attached to you, begins to show signs of a physical interest, does that meant that they could love you?" She asked. Wolfram nodded his head enthusiastically.

Celi gave him a little smile. "Well, in my opinion that would make sense. But only if the person has shown a _sincere_ emotional attachment. This means more than just friendship, Wolfram. What I'm talking about is deeper, it's the type of attachment that you only feel for one person and no other, usually for your whole life." This was the best answer she could give her son.

Wolfram brought his gaze back down to the floor, and fell silent. Celi waited patiently for him to speak up again, allowing him time to think more upon what she had said. Wolfram remained silent for a couple of minutes, his breathing so silent Celi could barely hear it. After he let Celi's words sink in, Wolfram decided that there was at least one more important question he needed to ask her.

"Mother?" He asked, raising his head again to look at Celi. She smiled, waiting for what she knew would be another question. "How much should you forgive someone you love?" Celi was surprised by this question, it was not one she would expect Wolfram to ask of her. Her youngest son had never been very good at forgiveness, as was evident with his strained relationship with her second born, Conrart.

Celi looked at Wolfram, then raised her hand and beckoned him to the bed. Wolfram obeyed, walking over and sitting next to her. Gently, (as compared to how she usually did this), she pulled Wolfram to her chest, resting his head against her bosom. Wolfram's eyes grew wide for a moment, then returned to normal as he relaxed into his mothers comforting touch. "Wolfram…" She began, sitting her chin on top of his head, "this is something that I'm going to tell you honestly, from my heart, though I'm not sure that it's the best advice to take and I believe that a lot of women would criticize me for telling my own child this, but…"

She stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Yes, mother?" Wolfram asked, willing her to continue. Celi took another moment, then continued. "You forgive them the world Wolfram, you forgive them the whole world." Wolfram was a little bit shocked by her answer. His mother had always been one for 'free love,' as she put it, but never appeared to allow a man to take advantage of her.

"I…I don't understand." Wolfram confessed, pushing himself slowly away from her so that he could look her in the eyes. Celi gave him a sad little smile. "Yes, I know. It sounds weak, but when you really love someone you forgive them just about any wrong that they do to you. Don't get me wrong, Wolfram, never let someone mistreat you badly, but should they make a mistake, even a serious one, and there still appears to be some hope that you two can get through it together, then you forgive them and give that hope a chance. I know it might sound self destructive, but love is all about forgiveness."

Wolfram stared intently into her eyes, searching for any traces of foolishness, of the child-like playfulness which emanated off of her character normally. He could find none.

Celi smiled at her son, a hint of sadness on her beautiful face. Though she wished to know the reasons behind their conversation, she wouldn't push him, (though she did have a good idea that it had something to do with his majesty). Giving Wolfram a hug, Celi rose from her spot on the bed next to him and looked down at him, the same smile still on her face.

"Wolfie, darling, if you don't mind I've had a long trip back to the castle and I'm a little tired. I'd like to retire for the evening." Both she and Wolfram knew it was a lie, but only a little one. Celi was tired, but not from her trip. Rather, she was tired from the serious conversation she had had with her son which had brought up painful memories for her.

Wolfram smiled back, and nodded. "Of course, mother, have a nice rest. And thank you very much for the advice. It will be… useful to me very soon." Celi nodded back, then turned around and made her way to the door. Just as she was opening it, she heard Wolfram's voice again. "Mother?" He asked, his tone a little more silent than before, as if he was debating whether or not to ask her the next question. Celi turned around to face him. "Yes, Wolfie?" Wolfram brought his gaze back down to the floor. "Was it the same for you?" Celi tilted her head to the side, a little confused by his question. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Wolfram kept his gaze on the floor. "With that man….with Conrart's father….was it the same?" Realization dawned on Celi, and she had to turn her head away from Wolfram and shut her eyes. She remained silent, and this frightened Wolfram so that he brought his gaze back to her. Gasping when he saw the pain in her face, Wolfram immediately rose from the bed to go to her. "Mother, I'm sor…"

She raised her hand and cut him off, then shook her head. Wolfram stood there quietly, guilt edged onto his features. Celi sighed, then nodded her head. "Yes, it was the same." She stated simply, turning around and opening the door.

She stopped just as she walked outside the room, keeping her gaze to the wall in front of her, away from Wolfram. "It was the same with Dan Hiri. I would have forgiven him anything. If he had come back to me, I would have accepted him. But I never…." She faltered for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I never….had the chance…. to forgive…."

With that, she shut the door to Wolfram's room and made her way quickly down the hallway to her own bedroom, almost surprised that the sorrows she had suffered from her one true love could still bring her pain, all these years later.

**********************Later at Night**********************

Yuuri yawned loudly, pulling the covers down over his bed so that he could crawl underneath them. Today had been an especially hard day, even harder with the knowledge that Wolfram was still angry at him and refused to speak to him or anyone else for that matter. Luckily, Yuuri had gotten word that Lady Celi had come home from her trip to Cavalcade, so maybe she could help sooth her youngest son.

Crawling into bed and pulling the covers over himself, Yuuri was just shutting his eyes when he heard the door open and saw a familiar figure walk into his bedroom. "Wolfram?" He asked, sitting up in bed. The blonde made no response, merely walking over to his side of 'their' bed and pulling down the covers, then crawling under them.

Once he was comfortable, Wolfram acknowledged Yuuri, though he didn't look at him. "Yes?" He asked innocently. Yuuri looked at him surprised. "Wolfram, what are you doing in here?" Wolfram then looked at him, an uninterested expression on his face. "What are you talking about? I always sleep in here." Yuuri was incredibly shocked at his words.

"But Wolfram, after what happened you said you wouldn't…" "What are you talking about wimp? Nothing happened." He stated, cutting Yuuri short. Yuuri looked blankly at him. "But…" "Nothing happened. Nothing, right?"

Yuuri caught his drift. "Right…." He responded, watching as Wolfram turned away from him and settled himself in for the night.

"Nothing…."


	3. A Nighttime Surprise

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this update was late, but I've had someone special come and visit me for the past week and didn't have time to post it. I know that's a lame excuse, but at least I updated in a timely manner.

Anyway, this chapter will contain what I described as "the shocking birth scene." Every aspect of the symptoms and birth I have taken from the show "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant," so if you find them hard to believe then you should watch the show. This stuff is real. (Well, except for the mpreg part, of course).

I've introduced a minor character of my own, Ekkehard, as a friend of Wolfram's. His name is ancient Germanic and means "brave edge/point." Don't worry, he's not important to the story and he only appears in this chapter.

Oh, and too my reviewers:  
Sorry if I hinted that Yuuri thinks Wolfram looks like a girl. I was trying to find a stupid excuse Yuuri could use for not acknowledging what he had done with Wolfram, and that just seemed like the perfect excuse. I know that Yuuri considers Wolfram "prettier than any girl" but also never states anything to hint that he believes that Wolfram is feminine. If I have time I'll go back and alter the story, but since it's the end of the semester I'm really busy right now.

Also, I know that Wolfram forgiving Yuuri for what he'd done in the last chapter was a little unbelievable, but I tried to explain the motivation behind his actions in his conversation with Celi. Wolfram loves Yuuri, he wants to be with Yuuri, and even though he's stubborn and prideful I honestly believe he would forgive Yuuri his sins if he believed that there was a chance they could still be together. I know it might sound pathetic, but it's true, when you really love someone you forgive them, (as long as they don't continue to do horrible things to you, then you kill them J ).

Oh, and yes, the Maoh does like Wolfram, but I didn't make him a significant character in the story. I can't tell you why, but it all works out in the end.

Enough talk, here's the next chapter to "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" !

I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant:

Ch. 1- A Nighttime Surprise

**********************Three Months Later**********************

Wolfram was having a particularly good morning this morning. The reason behind this was because he wasn't throwing his guts up, as he had been every morning for three months in a row, ever since he had started sleeping in Yuuri's bed again.

Perhaps his body was trying to tell his mind something about how he should allow himself to be treated.

"Bernard! Keep your arms up!" He screamed at one of his blue clad soldiers, who blushed in embarrassment and nodded his head frantically, raising up his arms. The solider next to him then brought his sword down to slash at his body, but Bernard was able to stop it, partially because he had his sword raised up and ready. Wolfram smiled at his handiwork. "Very good Bernard, keep blocking. In half and hour we'll rotate and those who are offensive will switch to defensive and vise versa. Until then, continue as usual."

Wolfram's men all nodded their heads to his words without ever taking their eyes off of their opponent. "Yes sir!" They called out, the sync of their beautiful voices sounding very much like a song sung by the Vienna boy's choir. Yuuri would be laughing if he was there watching them.

Wolfram smiled, thankful to be here on the training grounds within the castle with his men. It was a good way for him to vent some of his emotions, and it was nice being around a group of men who were all madly in love with him, as compared to the one man he was usually around who he wanted to be in love with him. Wolfram's men were also happy to have their captain back and training them. He'd been absent for their morning sessions for three months, and they had been left to the ruthless ways of Sir von Voltaire until early afternoon, when Sir von Belfield was well enough to train them again.

Wolfram could hear the gentle clacking of boots on the ground coming towards him, and even before the person spoke up Wolfram knew who it was. "Yes, I'm feeling fine this morning, and no, I do not need for you to take over so that I can sit down." Wolfram stated, answering the man's questions before he even asked them. The brown haired blue eyed man now standing next to Wolfram smiled, bowing politely to him. "Of course, Sir von Belfield."

Wolfram smiled and turned around to face him. "It's nice to see that you can address me properly, Ekkehard." The man named Ekkehard nodded his head, bringing his attention to Wolfram's troops. Wolfram turned his attention back to them as well. Ekkehard von Brandt had been a close friend to Wolfram since he was only 45 years old, and he had been his second in command for over 20 years now.

"Are you sure?" Ekkehard asked, causing Wolfram to look back at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, curiously. "Are you sure you are feeling well? I noticed that you limped a little as you were walking around the yard, observing the men from different angles." Wolfram frowned a little bit, then looked back at his troops. "I'm sure. My ankles are a little swollen, that's all."

Ekkehard nodded his head. "Have you spoken to lady Gisela about this?" Wolfram was beginning to get annoyed. Yes, Ekkehard was his senior by nearly 30 years, but Wolfram was still his commanding officer. "I do not believe that is any of your business, _lieutenant _von Brandt." Ekkehard scowled. He knew Wolfram was right, but he was worried about his friend and commander. Sir von Belfield had been acting overly tired lately, and with his bought of stomach illness Ekkehard just wanted to make sure that he would be ok.

"Of course, captain." Ekkehard responded. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Wolfram to see Gisela right now, (Wolfram had always been one to ignore his own medical issues until the last moment), but maybe if he played his cards right he could convince his friend and superior to visit the healer in the next couple of weeks.

Wolfram ignored Ekkehard, then left him when he saw that one of his men was doing a downward slash _all wrong_! Whatever was ailing him would go away, just as his bought of throwing up did. There was absolutely no reason for him to become worried.

**********************Three Months Later**********************

Wolfram sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day. He was so tired! And his ankles were so sore!

He couldn't believe that his ankles were still ailing him. The swollenness and soreness comes and goes, but it seemed to be staying longer and longer. Not long since after his ankles had begun being swollen and sore he had started becoming physically exhausted. He slept well throughout the night and rested as usual throughout the day, but this tiredness never seemed to leave him. He had to cut training sessions for his soldiers short everyday now, just so that he could sit down for an hour and get a breather.

"Captain?" Ekkehard asked from beside him. "_Damn…._" Wolfram thought, realizing that he must have been showing his exhaustion too openly again. "Yes, von Brandt?" Wolfram asked, using Ekkehard's last name to show him that he wasn't in a particularly good mood this morning. Ekkehard sighed in response.

"Captain…Wolfram, you're tired again, aren't you? And it's only been just over an hour! Sir, I think you really need to see lady Gisela." Ekkehard stated, hoping that maybe if he kept encouraging his friend to go see the healer then maybe one day he actually would. Wolfram had other ideas in mind, though.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, lieutenant von Brandt, I am feeling fine. If _you're_ tired then feel free to sit down and take a breather." Wolfram then walked away, as un-limp like as he could with two swollen ankles, to the other end of the training grounds to get a better look at his men in the back. Ekkehard gave a deep sigh. "How long are you going to keep pretending nothing is wrong?" He asked, knowing if his friend had a choice that it would be for eternity.

**********************Later That Night**********************

"Urg…" Wolfram grumbled as he sat down slowly on the bed he shared with Yuuri. His back hurt him so bad that even bending it so that he could sit down caused him terrible pain. Across from him, Yuuri watched with a concerned look. Wolfram hadn't been feeling good for six months now, ever since that night….

"Wolfram, is it hurting you again?" Yuuri asked, knowing that Wolfram knew what he meant. Wolfram grunted, then conjured up all of his strength so that he could slide his legs onto the bed with him and slip them underneath the covers. When he was done he sighed and laid down, finally deciding to acknowledge his annoying double black fiancée.

"What are you talking about wimp?" He asked, faking being clueless. Yuuri frowned. "You know what I mean Wolfram. Your back, is it hurting you again?" Yuuri asked, making sure that Wolfram could hear the displeasure in his voice. Wolfram scowled. "My back is fine, you're the one who's annoying me." He replied, wanting nothing more than just to sleep and forget about all of this physical exhaustion and pain.

Yuuri would have none of it. "I want you to go see Gisela in the morning." He stated, having enough of Wolfram's ignorant behavior. What if Wolfram was really sick but he let it go too long and it couldn't be treated? He would not allow that to happen, even if that meant driving his blonde fiancée to burn him.

"I don't need to go see Gisela, Yuuri, I'm fine!" Wolfram responded, trying to raise himself up so that he could lean over and smack Yuuri but finding that he was both too sore and tired to do so. Yuuri saw this happen, and it was the last straw for him. "No Wolfram, you're sick, and I'm not just going to sit here and watch you get sicker and sicker as you have been for the past couple of months. I want you to go see Gisela in the morning, and Wolfram, this is an order, not a request."

He had to be strong if he was going to protect his friend, even if Wolfram didn't want him to be. And yes, Wolfram definitely did not want him to be. "Fine, _your majesty_, whatever you want." And with that Wolfram turned himself around so that he was facing away from Yuuri, (managing to only make a little eep noise from the pain), and pulled the covers up to his neck, going to sleep.

Yuuri sighed. "I know that you're angry with me right now, Wolfram, but you'll thank me when Gisela is able to figure out what's wrong with you and make you feel better."

**********************The Next Morning**********************

"I have absolutely no idea what is wrong with you, your Excellency," Gisela stated as she walked cheerfully up to Wolfram and handed him a glass of water and a small pink and a small blue pill. He looked down at the three items she had handed him, then back up at her. "If you don't know what's wrong with me, then why are you giving me medication?" He asked, figuring that the question was fair.

Gisela smiled. "The medications are to treat the symptoms, not the illness. The pink pill has an herb in it that causes the body to loose excess water. The reason why your ankles are swollen is because your body is storing to much excess water in them, though I don't know why. The blue pill is a light muscle relaxer, I believe the reason your back has been hurting you so badly is because the muscles in it are too tight, though I also do not know why. Take one of each of these pills once a day, in the morning would be best, and you should be ok to go for the rest of the day."

She said it so casually, as if she tells people she has no idea why they are having strange symptoms everyday. Then again, maybe she does. Wolfram looked back down at the little pills in his hand. "So…just take these pills and everything will go back to normal?" He asked, looking back up at her. She nodded.

"Yes, in a way…" She stated, then walking closer to him and looking him directly in the eyes so he knew that she was serious, continued, "but these are not a long term solution to what it wrong. I still do not know what is causing the symptoms, as I mentioned before. If you have any idea what could be causing them, it's important that you tell me right now so that I can treat it."

Wolfram shook his head in response. "If I had any idea what was wrong I would tell you. I don't like being sick, Gisela." She narrowed her eyes. "You haven't had any change in physical routine lately?" "No." "No change in diet?" "No." "What about an extreme emotional distress?" "….."

So that was it. Wolfram's silence to her question gave her her answer. "What happened?" She asked, her tone getting more serious. She was going into crazy sergeant lady mode. That's the last thing Wolfram wanted to deal with right now. "Yuuri…his majesty and I had a…. very bad fight a couple of months ago and I haven't been feeling exactly myself ever since."

Gisela's eyes softened, and she nodded her head. "That could be the cause. Sometimes an emotional trauma can cause strange symptoms in the body. Is there any way you and his majesty could talk about it? That might help ease the stress and stop the symptoms." Wolfram chuckled. If only it could be so easy with Yuuri.

"No, I don't think so. He refuses to talk about it." "What if I told him that this issue might be the reason you aren't feeling well?" "No, I don't want that, that'll only make him feel guilty…" Gisela sighed. Things never seemed to be so easy when it came to his majesty and lord Wolfram. "Ok then, I'll give you the pills to treat your symptoms, but I will NOT prescribe them for over a six month period. I don't want you to become dependent upon them, and if there's another way for your symptoms to be treated then I want that exhausted before we fall back onto the medications."

Wolfram nodded. He wasn't happy about what she was saying, but she was right. "Don't worry," he stated, "I'm sure that the symptoms will go away on their own soon enough."

**********************Three Months Later; Around 7 a.m.********************

"Aaaaah…." Wolfram groaned, pacing slowly back and forth across the floor of the infirmary, his hands on his back. His back, Shinou it was killing him! He felt like someone had reached their hand inside of it and were squeezing his spine and muscles as hard as they possibly could. He wouldn't have come to Gisela if the pain hadn't been excruciating, and it had only been hurting him for a little over an hour.

The lady healer walked back into the room with a pill bottle in hand and an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, your Excellency, but I still can't figure out what's wrong with you. When I scan over your back I sense that the muscles are very tight in the lower back area but I really have no idea why. Perhaps you pulled a muscle?" She asked, wondering if that could be the cause. Wolfram shook his head. He had pulled muscles before, the pain was nothing like this.

She nodded her head, watching his shift back and forth in pain. "Here," she stated, handing him the bottle of pills, "take two of these now." Without even asking, Wolfram did as he was told, praying that they would help him with his pain. After he had swallowed two of the large white pills Gisela handed him a glass of water to wash them down.

"These are pain killers, they are very strong and should help very much." Wolfram nodded his head, happy to hear what she had said but still in too much pain to acknowledge that happiness. She nodded her head, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, leading him to one of the beds in the infirmary. "Here, sit down for now until they begin working, when they do we'll move you too your own room."

Wolfram passively obeyed Gisela, laying down on his side and scrunching himself up into fetal position. Gisela frowned and shook her head. "This much pain could not have been cause by a fight that you had with his majesty months ago unless it's been bothering you everyday since. Has it?" She asked, Wolfram shaking his head in response. Yes, what had happened between them had caused him a great deal of pain, but he had chosen to listen to his mother's advice and had forgiven the wimp with the hope that maybe they could still have a future together.

"Ok then. That didn't cause this pain, but that still means that I don't know what has." Gisela was becoming frustrated. Lord Wolfram's mild symptoms had now blown out into a perhaps life threatening condition, and she needed to figure out what was wrong with him very soon or something bad could easily happen. There was only one other thing she could do at this point, and that would be to call in a specialist to come and check on his Excellency.

"I'm going to send a pigeon mail out into the territory of von Wincott. There is a healer there who specializes in fire demon anatomy. I know for a fact that lady Julia studied under him for a number of months, and he is an excellent healer. I'm going to request that he come to the castle and examine you. Perhaps he can figure out what is wrong." She told Wolfram, taking notice that he was becoming less and less responsive.

Wolfram hadn't wanted his elder brother to know how bad his condition had become. Gwendal would probably obsess over finding out what exactly was wrong so that everything could be turned back to normal and poor Wolfram would be poked and prodded by a hundred healers before Sir von Voltaire was satisfied. At this point, though, Wolfram cared very little about how Gwendal would feel and react. He only wanted the pain to stop.

Gisela stroked through Wolfram's hair affectionately. She had always considered him a little brother; they had grown up together at the castle and had both trained under Julia, even though he had always been a little bratty to her. But she knew that it was the way he treated everyone, especially the people he cared about. "Ok then, I'll send the pigeon out immediately."

Taking hold of Wolfram's shoulders, Gisela helped lift him off the bed, (much to his annoyance), and slowly began walking him to the door. "The medication I gave you should cause you to fall asleep for the next couple of hours. I want you to go to bed and take a nice nap. When you wake up, if you're still in pain, go take a nice long bath to relax your muscles. Do not take any more pills unless absolutely necessary, and do not take any more period until at least tomorrow morning."

Wolfram nodded his head weakly at her, allowing her to lead him out the door and in the direction his room was. While he was sick he would be staying alone in his own room so that Yuuri could get some rest and not have to worry about him all the time, even though the selfless wimp probably would anyway.

"Oh, and if you do take a bath make sure to use one of the smaller baths, one that's made for only one person. It should be harder for you to drown in should you become unconscious." Gisela smiled playfully at Wolfram, who raised his head enough to give her an angry scowl.

What a terrible time for her to be telling jokes.

**********************That Night, around 3 a.m.**********************

Wolfram awoke to the most agonizing pain he had ever been in in his entire life. His body felt like it was being split in two, and his lower back felt like it was being ripped inside out. If it wasn't for his high pride persona, Wolfram would be in tears right now.

Everything had gone well since he had left Gisela's office up until now. He had been extremely drowsy as she walked him to his room, and by the time he was changed into his nightgown and helped into his own bed he had been nearly unconscious. Since then he had slept well and deeply, without any pain whatsoever.

But that had changed the moment he opened his eyes. Now his entire world seemed to be consumed by pain. If it didn't stop soon he would probably just take the pills Gisela gave him and risk overdose from taking them too early.

For now, though, there was another option. Before Gisela had brought him to his room she had told Wolfram that if the pain got bad again to take a hot bath to sooth his muscles and help relax him. Though he doubted a hot bath would be enough to stop this amount of extreme pain, it was worth a try. Perhaps it would help a little.

Slowly pulling himself up off the bed, Wolfram slid his legs off the side and tried his best to stand up. He needed to use the side table next to his bed at first, but eventually he was able to support his own weight. Agonizingly, he made his way to his door, stopping to squeeze the handle extra hard to give himself a little relief. He then opened the door and made his way down the hallway to the maoh's private bathroom, grasping onto any table he saw on the way there to help give him support.

By the time he reached the baths Wolfram knew that he couldn't take standing up much more. There was a pressure beginning to form in his lower body and it made him just want to lie down, though he wasn't sure why. After closing the door to the maoh's baths behind him, Wolfram quickly stripped himself of his nightgown and underwear and made his way to the smallest tube in the room, one that was made to fit only one person. The reason such a bath was built inside the maoh's bathroom was because his mother, the previous maoh, had thought it was romantic to have two people bathing in a tube meant for one. Wolfram was not very pleased by having to use this bath, but he really didn't have any other choice.

Once he reached the tube he immediately began turning on the hot water. Unlike the maoh's larger bath this small tube wasn't kept full at all times since it was hardly every used. Wolfram waited impatiently until the tube was filled about 3/4ths of the way before he turned off the water and slowly slide himself in, allowing his body to adjust to the high temperature.

Once inside Wolfram did his very best to try to relax his body, but this was very hard to achieve with the excruciating pain he was feeling. Shutting his eyes, Wolfram tried to concentrate on the warmth of the water as it enveloped his body. Even though it didn't help a great deal, Wolfram did note that the warm water did ease the pain in his back just a little bit.

Wolfram wasn't sure how long he had been in the bath before he had a strange feeling, like water was leaving his body, but not in the usual way. Looking down into the water Wolfram noticed that it remained clear and didn't seem to change, so he decided to overlook the odd feeling he had had.

It was less than a minute later that everything changed. Before Wolfram had time to think, the pain in his body became even worse, though he didn't think it possible, and the slight pressure he had been feeling before he entered the bath became ten times worse. It was as if his innards had decided that it would be a good time to leave his body, and his body must have agreed because even without his willing it it began to push along with the pressure.

Wolfram had no idea what to do. Something was obviously wrong, something very serious. He needed to get help but there was no way that he could stand up and make it outside the bathroom at this point; his body was in too much pain and the pressure he was feeling was paralyzing him in place.

How should he react to these strange feelings? Should he push along with the pressure and his body or should he try his best to relax and hope that he could wait whatever was happening out? As he was debating this issue a massive amount of pain and pressure hit him like a rock and he couldn't help but cry out and grip the sides of the tube. His body was demanding that he push along with it, and as worried as he was about the consequences of listening to his body, Wolfram was in too much pain and was too weak to object.

So he pushed. He pushed as hard as he could, tears streaming down his eyes. The pain and pressure lessened for a few seconds, then it was back. He pushed again. He continued on with this ritual, pushing when the pain and pressure returned and trying to relax and take deep breathes when it was absent, until he felt something that completely threw him off balance.

Something was leaving his body. He could feel it, he could feel something coming out of him. Something big. "_Oh Shinou,"_ Wolfram thought, _"what is happening?" _The only thing that came to his mind was that one of his organs must have been falling out of his body. He had never heard of any such thing happening before, but it must have because it was sure happening right now.

Reaching in between his legs, Wolfram felt for what was coming out of him, hoping that maybe he could push the organ back inside. Lightly touching it, Wolfram noticed that whatever it was it was round and was just the slightest bit fuzzy on top.

"_Fuzzy?"_ Wolfram thought, again completely baffled. What organ was fuzzy? Before he had time to think about it any longer another wave of pain and pressure hit his body and he involuntarily pushed, removing his hands from the thing coming out of him to grip the sides of the tube again for support and crying out into the room again from the pain and from the extreme fear that he was experiencing. Whatever it was it had come out even more, and before he could try to push it in again his body forced him to push it out even more.

Using all of the willpower he had left, Wolfram reached in between his legs again to try once more to push the organ back in when he was able to get a better feel of whatever it was. It was roundish, just the slightest bit fuzzy on top, had two small flaps of flesh coming off the sides of it, and had two small groves, a tiny lump, and a soft flap of skin that was split in two in the front of it.

That's when it hit him. The organ that Wolfram had just felt was not an organ at all; it was a head. The fuzz on it was hair, the small flaps on each side of it were ears, the two small grooves in it were the eye sockets and eyes, the tiny lump a nose, and the flap of skin that was split a mouth. There was a tiny head coming out of his body.

Wolfram was having a baby. Before he even had time to contemplate this fact, the pressure in his body began to bear down on him again and he pushed, finally the entire head of the baby coming out of him.

He didn't know what to do, how to react. He was giving birth to a baby, a baby that he had no idea he was carrying inside of him. He had no way to go for help, and by the way things were moving along this baby was going to come out fully any minute now. Throughout all of this shock and confusion, there was one thing that Wolfram's mind was able to conjure up.

He needed to get the baby out. Without even thinking about it, Wolfram spread his legs wide and let go of the baby's head so that he could grip onto the sides of the bath again for support and began pushing as hard as he could. Every time the pressure hit him he pushed, more and more of the baby coming out. When he thought that at least half of it was out of him, he again reached down between his legs and took hold of it, gently pulling.

The next push did the trick. Wolfram kept a good hold on the baby as it came out, making sure not to let go or drop it. Once it was out all of the way, he quickly lifted it out of the water, worried that it might breath some of it in and choke.

Holding his baby up in front of him, Wolfram almost couldn't believe that he had produced such a beautiful creature. She was tiny, probably only just over five pounds, and had the tiniest little head that Wolfram had ever seen. She had beautiful black hair, just like her father, and little curious green eyes, just like Wolfram.

She stared back at him curiously, wondering why he appeared to be so shocked. Wolfram smiled wildly, more tears pouring out of his eyes as he looked at his new little daughter and said the only words he could think of, "hi baby, hi." She gurgled in response, and it suddenly occurred to Wolfram that she hadn't cried yet. He wasn't sure exactly how to do it, but Wolfram tilted her so that she was leaning forwards and gently smacked her back, a small amount of fluid leaving her mouth as she chocked up whatever was left in her lungs and wailed out loudly, declaring her presence to the world.

Wolfram laughed lightly, pleased that his little girl had such a strong voice. This was a sign that she was healthy. Pulling her forewords, Wolfram rested her up against his chest and rubbed circles around her back, soothing her to quiet her down. He kissed her little head lightly, resting his cheek against it and taking in her scent.

"_I just had a baby,"_ Wolfram thought, "_I just gave birth to a little baby."_ That's when the urgency of the situation hit him. He had just had a baby, a baby which he had carried inside of him for months without having the proper care to ensure her health. He hadn't eaten as healthy as he needed to, he exercised a lot more than he should have, and he also continued his painting hobby which likely caused him to breath in toxic fumes. Though he couldn't remember, Wolfram also likely drank some alcohol during his pregnancy.

He needed to make sure that she was ok. He needed to get help. Looking around for any clues on what he should do, Wolfram immediately took note of the stack of towels resting against the wall farthest for him. Slowly lifting himself from the tube while still holding onto his daughter, Wolfram made his way towards the towels and took one from the pile. He sat it on the ground and sat the baby on top of it, then took out another one and used it to gently dry her off.

By the time he was done she was very well cleaned, the water from the tube helping to remove most of the birthing fluids from her body. He then took another clean towel and wrapped her up in it, allowing her to lay gently on the ground as he pulled out a bigger towel from the pile and used it to dry off himself.

Once he was done with that, Wolfram lifted up his daughter and held her tightly against him as he made his way back to where he had left his nightgown and undergarments. He again sat her down on the ground so that he could get dressed. Once he was clothed, he picked her up again and made his way over to the door.

Once he had reached it, he stopped. Where would he go from here? Who would he ask for help? Staring at the door knob, Wolfram's mind raced until it landed on the one person he knew he could count on. The one person who had always been there for him and had always protected and loved him, ever since he was born.

He and his daughter would be safe once he reached them.

**********************That Morning, around 5 a.m.**********************

Conrart awoke the second he heard his door open. Being the well trained and skilled soldier that he was, he knew how to recognize when a possible danger approached, even while asleep. Quickly sitting up in bed, just before he reached over to the nightstand to grab his sword, Conrart took notice of the features of the person who had entered his room and relaxed.

It was Wolfram. Conrart knew that Wolfram hadn't been feeling very well, so he figured that it was likely that that had something to do with why he was coming into his room so early in the morning, but he still had to be sure that it wasn't about Yuuri. "Wolfram, is his majesty ok?" Conrart asked, suddenly taking note of the bundle Wolfram was holding. Whatever it was, Wolfram had it wrapped up very well in a large white towel so that Conrart wasn't able to tell exactly what it was.

"Brother…." Wolfram whispered, standing completely still, looking absolutely terrified. Conrart immediately became concerned. "Wolfram, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Yuuri ok?" He asked, getting out of his bed to go over to his little brother. When he reached him, Conrart looked down into Wolfram's face. It was filled with fear and anxiety. Wolfram's eyes were even a little red, indicating that he had been crying recently.

"Little big brother…." Wolfram whispered again, staring deeply into Conrart's eyes. Now Conrart was certain that something was wrong. The only other time Wolfram had called him that name after he found out that he was half human was that one time months ago when Wolfram had gotten drunk.

"Wolfram, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Conrart stated, wrapping his arms around Wolfram but not hugging him too close. He wanted to make sure that he didn't touch whatever it was wrapped up in the towel, who knew if it was delicate or not? "Brother…." Wolfram whispered again, his eyes tearing up. "I…I just….I just had a baby…."

At first Conrart stared at Wolfram in confusion, then his eyes softened and he smiled. "Is that all there is? Oh Wolfram, you've just had a nightmare. Don't worry, everything will be alright, I'll take you back to your room and…" That's when whatever it was wrapped in the towel began to make a noise. A _crying_ noise.

Conrart eyes suddenly became blank. He couldn't believe is ears. It couldn't be true. Wolfram couldn't have just had a baby, he wasn't even pregnant for Shinou's sake!

"Brother…." Wolfram whispered again, breaking Conrart out of his trance. That was when Wolfram lowered the bundle he was holding in his arms down just enough so that Conrart could get a good look at it. It was a baby. It was a baby with black hair and green eyes. It was a living, breathing, crying baby.

"Wolfram…." Conrart whispered back, slowly reaching out to lightly touch the baby's head as if to reassure himself that it was actually there. As he did the baby calmed down, seemingly becoming comforted by Conrart's touch. This seemed to calm Wolfram as well, as the tears that had been forming in his eyes had dried up and disappeared.

"Wolfram…" Conrart whispered again, "what happened? Where did you get this child?" Wolfram shut his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. Conrart took note of this, easing him towards the bed so that he could sit down. "I…" Wolfram began, "…gave birth to her. In the bathtub. I didn't….I didn't know…" The tears returned, "….please, Conrart, believe me, I didn't know!"

Wolfram was becoming more distressed, and this was upsetting the baby. She made little grunts as if to complain about the amount of negative energy that was surrounding her. Conrart had no idea how to react. His little brother had been pregnant, for months, and never even knew? And how is it that he didn't even notice? He was a soldier trained to detect changes in his surroundings, how is it that he couldn't have detected his younger brother being pregnant?

Conrart was broken out of his chain of thoughts when he felt Wolfram's head rest against his shoulder and he began to cry lightly. This broke Conrart's heart. Wolfram was a strong, talented and skilled soldier and man, and it was a very rare instance when he would ever cry. The only times Conrart could actually remember him crying before were when his father died and Yuuri left for earth after defeating the Originators.

But this was a completely different situation. Anyone would cry after giving birth to a baby they didn't even know they were pregnant with. This was not a sign of Wolfram's weaknesses, it was a sign of his strength for being able to deal with the situation he was handed in the best way possible. He had delivered the baby all by himself and had had the good sense to go for help immediately afterwords. He had earned the right to cry a little.

"Wolfram," Conrart soothed, wrapping his arms around his little brother gently, "everything is going to be ok." Wolfram lifted his head from Conrart's shoulder to look at him in the eyes. There seemed to be only honesty in them, and this comforted Wolfram. Conrart then looked down at the baby again, for the first time really taking in her presence as another little human being in the room.

She was absolutely beautiful. She looked a lot like Yuuri did when he was a baby; Conrart had actually seen him not long after he was born. But she did have some of Wolfram's features. She had his green eyes, for sure, and his cute little pout. She also had his beautiful long eyelashes. She looked like a little angel, a gift handed to them from Shinou himself.

After staring adoringly at the baby in Wolfram's arms, it suddenly occurred to Conrart that he needed to make sure that both she and Wolfram were healthy. There was only one way to do that. "Wolfram," Conrart stated, bringing Wolframs attention, (which had also gone to the baby), back onto him, "we need to go to Gisela." Wolfram looked back down at his baby, as if debating Conrart's words, then nodded his head.

Conrart lifted himself off the bed, then he helped Wolfram up as well. Next, he scanned his room for something he could wrap around Wolfram and the baby to keep them warm; it was cold in the castle at night after all. He walked over to his armoire and opened it up, taking out a long poofy robe his mother had gotten him for his birthday many decades ago that he had never worn and took it over to Wolfram and wrapped him up in it.

"Ok then, let's go," he stated, and that was it. Carefully wrapping an arm around Wolfram, Conrart lead the way out of his room and down the hallways towards where the infirmary would be. On the way there they came up to a passing soldier, likely one of the night guards. "Your excellencies," he stated, immediately bowing in respect to Wolfram and Conrart but not backing down from his duties, "may I ask what you are doing in this part of the castle so late at night?"

Wolfram immediately became annoyed at this man. He was the fiancée of the demon king, and both he and Conrart were high ranking soldiers in the army. What right did this man have to question their behaviors, however strange they might be? Conrart saw it in a different light. This soldier was just doing his job, and by doing so he was ensuring the safety of his majesty. Besides, he could be useful to them right now.

"We are going to visit the infirmary," Conrart stated, deciding to take charge since Wolfram would probably only yell at the man, "please wake up Sir von Voltaire and his majesty and have them meet us at the infirmary as quickly as is possible." The soldier nodded in response, satisfied with Sir Weller's answer, and quickly ran off to wake Gwendal, (though he really wasn't looking forward to it).

Conrart watched him leave, then continued to lead Wolfram along. They were lucky he had wrapped Wolfram and the baby up in his old robe so that she was completely covered, otherwise the soldier might have seen her and asked about here and within a few hours the entire castle would be buzzing about rumors where the strange black haired child that Sir von Belfield was carrying came from.

"Conrart," Wolfram stated, speaking up for the first time in a couple of minutes. Conrart stopped their walking to look back at him. "Yes, Wolfram?" He asked. Wolfram then brought his gaze down to the floor. "What…what should I say to Gwendal and Yuuri?" He then stopped for a second to take a deep breath before continuing. "Yuuri, he's….he's her father…."

"I would never have thought otherwise," Conrart replied, causing Wolfram to look back up at him with a little bit of shock evident on his face. After a few seconds it relaxed into a smile. Feeling Conrart pull on his arm, Wolfram began walking forewords again, once again being lead by his little big brother.

"I don't know, Wolfram," Conrart began again, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. It was important that they reach Gisela as soon as possible. "I don't know what you should tell them, but for now all that really matters is that you and she are taken care of." Wolfram sighed and nodded his head. He knew that Conrart was right. He should be worrying about his baby right now.

"But," Conrart began again, just as the door to the infirmary became visible, "I do know one thing, Wolfram, and that is that both Gwendal and Yuuri care for you very much and love you in their own ways, and I am certain that no matter what happens they will continue to care for and love you for the rest of their life. And I also believe, once they meet her, they will care for and love the baby just as much."

With that they reached the door to the infirmary, Conrart knocking loudly on it to make sure that he got the attention of the lady healer sleeping inside.


	4. That Which is Desired

Hello everyone! Another update to my story. This one doesn't include a whole lot. In this chapter we find out if there's anything wrong with the baby and we find out her name! Hurray! Oh, and in the first chapter I think I put it down that this story has 6 chapters. Sorry! This story only has 5. I was working on an extra where we get to see different characters reactions to meeting the baby, but I never finished. I'm not sure if I will, and if I do it will be a long time before I update. School is hectic, and I really just don't have time to write any more for this story until the end of this month.

And to my reviewers: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Oh, and I went on to the discovery health website and looked up the show "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" for some explanations on why a woman wouldn't have any weight gain during pregnancy and for as to why she wouldn't feel a baby move insider of her. This is what I've discovered:

Reason for not feeling fetal movement: "Believe it or not, sometimes babies just don't make a lot of commotion in utero. In addition, some women's babies rest naturally toward the back of the womb, so that motion and kicking aren't easily detected from outside the mother's body. Many women believe that fetal movements are just irregular or strong digestive activity!"

Reason for minimal or no weight gain: "Women who are very active and watch their weight religiously may crank up their fitness routine and/or begin dieting when they notice a weight gain. Because of this, they may not gain weight as their pregnancy progresses." -I this this is a good explanation for why Wolfram wouldn't gain any weight since he's such a healthy person by nature who also values his personal appearance. In my mind, the second he noticed a slight weight gain he would have started eating healthier, (maybe cutting down on those sweets he loves so much), and working out a little more. Plus, from personal experience, it's hard to notice when you put on one or two pounds when your naturally thin. As long as your clothes still fit, unless you weight yourself, there's not way to really know about something like that. Sorry I didn't include this fact in my story, it just never occurred to me.

Anyway, here's the new chapter!

I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

Chapter 4: That Which is Desired

Gisela awoke from her sleep to a very loud pounding noise. Slowly opening her eyes and groaning, she sat up and pushed her hair out off her face. Gisela always slept in one of the hospital beds in the infirmary in case something should happen during the night that would require her attention. And whoever the person knocking on the door to the infirmary was, they better hope it was important, because otherwise they were going to get a face full of crazy sergeant lady.

"Gisela!" She heard a voice call through the door. It sounded familiar, but was too muffled for her to recognize. "Hold on one minute!" She yelled back, quickly getting out of bed to find her robe. She was in her nightgown and had to be decent in case it was a man who was at the door. Despite her words, the person at the door continued to knock on it relentlessly. This worried Gisela a little. Whatever they wanted, it had to be important.

Rushing over to the door, Gisela threw it open to see who it was only to meet the eyes of Sir Conrart Weller. "Your…your Excellency?" She asked, wondering what could be wrong. Conrart seemed fine. Suddenly, a little cooing noise came off from the side of Conrart. It was then that she first took note of Lord Wolfram von Belfield. He was wrapped up in an extremely poofy robe that was far to big for him, and he looked like hell. His eyes were swollen and red, his face was pale, and he looked over all exhausted.

Something was obviously wrong with him. "Come in, come in." Gisela stated, standing aside so both Conrart and Wolfram could step inside the infirmary. Conrart kept a protective arm wrapped around Wolfram the entire time, which both warmed Gisela's heart and made her worry more. Something very serious must be wrong from lord Wolfram to allow Conrart to touch him.

Conrart immediately lead Wolfram to one of the beds in the infirmary, guiding him to sit down. Gisela was about to speak up again and ask what was wrong when that cooing noise she heard earlier came from lord Wolfram's direction again. Staring at him intently, Gisela watched as Conrart opened Wolfram's robe to reveal a tiny bundle wrapped up safely in a soft white towel that lord Wolfram was holding protectively against his chest.

"What's that?" Gisela asked, approaching lord Wolfram. Just as she was about to place her hand on the towel to move it aside, it cooed. She immediately retracted her hand, shock evident on her face. From beside her, Conrart sighed deeply, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gisela," he began, "we do not blame you for what has happened, even though you did miss the signs. But what matters right now is that both Wolfram and the baby get the proper treatment that they need."

Gisela stared at Conrart like he had something strange on her face. "Wha…what are you saying?" She asked, completely thrown off by his statement. Conrart looked at her seriously, then removed his hand from her shoulder to place in on the towel. He moved it aside to reveal a tiny little black haired green eyed baby, who looked up at Wolfram intently. Wolfram looked back down at her, smiling softly.

Gisela couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Where….where did you get that baby?" She asked, pointing to the child. Conrart sighed again. "This is Wolfram's baby. He gave birth to her in the bath." He stated. Gisela looked back at him, then once again at the baby. "Gave….birth? But….how is that possible? Sir von Belfield wasn't even…."

That's when it suddenly hit her. The swollen ankles, stomach sickness in the morning, back pain, physical exhaustion. These symptoms, all of them, where normal symptoms that you would encounter in a pregnancy.

"Oh Shinou…." She stated, the truth still sinking in. Lord Wolfram had been pregnant? He had given birth to a baby, all alone at that? A baby that neither he nor she had known about? "Oh no…how…how couldn't I have noticed?" Gisela asked, shock and guilt written all over her face as she stared at both lord Wolfram and the baby. This was all her fault. She was lord Wolfram's doctor, she should have been able to tell that he was pregnant. Sure, his midsection didn't show the pregnancy, but still, she had given him at least two physical exams in which she should have been able to detect the baby.

She was a complete failure as a healer.

At least, that's how she felt at the moment. "I'm so…" She started, tears forming in her eyes, "so, so sorry." Gently, she reached out and placed a hand on the baby's head. The little girl brought her green eyes to Gisela, staring at her curiously. Gisela felt so horrible. If this little child, or lord Wolfram had come into harm because they didn't get the proper treatment that they had needed, it would have been all her fault.

"Gisela," Conrart stated in an almost angry voice, grabbing her attention immediately. She turned to look at him with a little fear evident in her eyes, removing her hand from the baby's head. "Yes, your Excellency?" She asked. Conrart gave her a very serious stare. "Now is not the time. Wolfram and the baby need you to exam them and make sure that both of them are ok. Can you do that for them?" He asked, looking back to his brother and his niece.

Gisela realized her fluke, and her eyes hardened a little in determination and she nodded her head. "Yes sir!" She stated, immediately bringing all of her attention back to lord Wolfram and the baby. "Your Excellency, please hand me the child, and Sir Weller, please go to the room next to this one, on the right, and wake up my two attendants. I will be needing their assistance."

Conrart nodded to her, quickly taking off. Wolfram looked at her with a worried look, then back at his child. He gently stroked her cheek, being reluctant to give her up. Gisela softened some, understanding how he might feel. "Please, your Excellency," she stated, "I need to make sure that she is ok." Wolfram looked back up at her, then back to his baby, then to her again. He nodded his head, gently handing his child off to the lady healer.

Gisela took the baby with care, smiling down softly at the little child. She then moved over to an examination table off to the side of the room, laying the baby on it and opening up the towel so she could look at her. "She's a girl," Gisela stated, conjuring up her healing powers so that she could run over the baby's body, "congratulations." Wolfram smiled and nodded in her direction. "Thank you," he replied.

Gisela first examined the baby's head, checking for any trauma. "You gave birth to her alone, yes?" She asked, careful lying stroking her hands over her. "Yes," Wolfram replied, "I gave birth to her alone in the bath, like Conrart said. By the time I realized I was giving birth I couldn't go for help, so I had to do it alone." Gisela's face was once again stricken with guilt. "I'm sorry," she stated, trying to keep her mind on the task in front of her.

She continued. "When you gave birth to her, did she fall and hit her head on anything?" She asked, moving her hands down to the baby's neck. Her head appeared fine, but she still had to be sure. "No, when I thought she was almost out I reached down and took hold of her. She never touched the ground until I laid her down to wrap her up later." Gisela nodded her head, that was a very good thing.

Her neck also seemed fine, so Gisela lowered her hands to her chest. "She was born underwater, did she breath any of it in?" She asked, slowly moving her hands in circles around the child's chest to see if there was any fluid in her lungs. Wolfram shook his head. "No, I don't think so, though she didn't cry right after she was born. I turned her over and patted her back until she did, and she did gurgle up some fluids but she started to cry really loudly so I figured that she was ok."

Gisela nodded her head again. That was another good sign. When she was certain that there was nothing wrong with her lungs, Gisela moved over to where the baby's heart should be. Quietly listening to it beating, Gisela noticed that it was a little weak. This worried her. Thinking of the reasons why this could be, Gisela then looked down to where her umbilical cord should have been. The cord was obviously snapped, and there was nothing tying it closed.

"How did her cord break?" Gisela asked, then turning to look at Wolfram. Wolfram's eyes suddenly widened. "I….I don't know. It wasn't attached when I picked her up out of the water." Gisela's eyes scrunched a little. This was not a good sign. "Did you see any blood?" She asked again. Wolfram shook his head. "Hmmm…." She hummed, looking back to the baby.

This was a very bad thing. If the cord had broken when she first came out she could have bleed through it. Lord Wolfram probably wouldn't have noticed because he would have been in too much shock after the birth. If this was the case, then her loss of blood could be the reason why her heart beat was a little slow. Gisela quickly moved her hands to what was left of the baby's umbilical cord, looking for an opening which she could have bleed through.

She found one. "Darn…" She stated, quickly using her healing powers to seal the opening in her flesh. She then moved over to a book case she had packed with different supplies and took out a short, thin piece of string. She returned back to the baby's side, then used the string to tie off what was left of her umbilical cord. Afterwords, she grabbed some scissors she had sitting on a table next to the examination table and cut more of the umbilical cord off so that is was only an inch or so long.

"Is…is something wrong with her?" Wolfram asked, fear and concern written on his face. Gisela's actions obviously showed that something was wrong, and he wanted to know what. Gisela looked back at him, wondering if she should tell him. When his eyes hardened in anger after a couple of seconds, she knew he wouldn't let it go.

"I believe that she may have lost some blood when the umbilical cord broke," She stated, turning her attention from Wolfram back to the baby, "but I do not believe she lost enough for it to be too serious." This wasn't a lie. Even though the baby's heart beat was a little bit weak, this didn't automatically mean that there was something seriously wrong with her.

Just as she was about to get back to her examination, and just as Wolfram was about to ask her another question, the door to the infirmary opened. Standing in it was Conrart and two young women also wrapped in robes that looked very much like Gisela's. "Lady Gisela, what is wrong?" One of them asked, Conrart abandoning them at the door to go over to Gisela and the baby. He stared at her with a worried face, obviously concerned whether or not his niece was alright.

Gisela took a few seconds to acknowledge him, then brought her attention back to her assistants. "Mary, Karen, please examine Sir von Belfield for me. He has recently given birth and I do not know if he is fully physically well or not. Once you are done, please assist me in caring for the child."

The two women stood there in complete shock, not knowing how to react. Sir von Belfield had just given birth to a baby? He had been pregnant? Was his majesty the father? This certainly complicated the love lottery. Before either of the women could asked any questions, Gisela's eyes hardened at them. "NOW!" She yelled, grabbing both of their attentions. Almost nothing was as scary as Gisela in crazy sergeant lady mode.

"Yes mam'!" Both the girls stated at the same time, rushing over to Sir von Belfield. In the meantime, Gisela's loud outburst had upset the baby, causing her to cry lightly. Gisela brought her attention back to her. "I'm sorry, little one," she whispered stroking the baby's left cheek. Conrart instinctively moved his hand to her other cheek. "It's ok, I'll take care of her," he said while moving his hand to take one of her little one's in it, "you continue with your examination." Gisela looked from the baby to him, nodded, then brought her attention back to the baby.

In the meantime, Wolfram was becoming very annoyed at Gisela for not telling him more about his baby's condition, and at her two assistants for trying to get him to lay down so they could examine him. He swatted them away, standing up and glaring at Gisela. "What is wrong with my baby?" He stated in a harsh voice, intending to march over to her but being held back by her two assistants. He ignored their requests for him to lay back down and take it easy.

Gisela kept her eyes on the baby, and continued to run her hands down from where the baby's heart was to her stomach. "I just reexamined her heart, your Excellency, and I cannot find anything that would show that she is in any serious danger. Yes, she lost some blood, but the damage is minor. There is nothing for you to worry about." Before Wolfram could ask any more questions, Conrart spoke up. "What are you talking about?" He said in a very concerned voice, looking at Gisela with fear and worry.

Gisela looked back up at him. "When Sir von Belfield gave birth to her, the umbilical cord broke and she lost some blood through it. Because of this, her heart beat is a little slow. However, I have thoroughly examined her and I cannot find evidence that it has caused serious or permanent damage. She will be fine, Sir Weller." Gisela replied, smiling at Conrart. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. If something was wrong with Wolfram or his niece, Conrart would never be able to forgive himself. It was his fault for not paying enough attention to Wolfram for him to notice his condition, after all.

Gisela's words calmed Wolfram as well, and he finally submitted to the two attendants, sitting back down on the bed and then leaning back and laying on it. "I'm sorry, your Excellency, but we must remove your nightgown for us to give you a proper examination. Also, we must remove your….undergarments…..as well." Wolfram glared at them, angry at their words. "I'll be damned if you're going to strip me." He stated, determined not to submit to their request.

Conrart looked at him from across the room. "Wolfram, they have to see your entire body. Otherwise they wont know if any damage was done…..down there, from the birth." Both Conrart and Wolfram blushed at his words. Wolfram continued to be stubborn, though, swatting the women's hands away when the took hold of his nightgown. "They can remove my nightgown, but nothing else!" He stated, wrapping his arms around himself.

Conrart sighed, shaking his head. "Wolfram," he began, "don't you want to be fully healthy so you can take good care of your baby?" Wolfram looked over at him, then up at the ceiling, frowning. After a minute of debating, he shut his eyes and sighed, nodding his head in defeat. He was then stripped by the two annoying assistants, who blushed after all his clothes were off, and a blanket was placed over his lower half to preserve his decency. Wolfram wondered why they would take the trouble, since they were going to be looking _down there_ anyway.

Immediately, one women went to Wolfram chest to check his breathing while another one went to his midsection to check to see if any organs were damaged during the birth. Each one ran their hands over Wolfram's body, checking for damage. The one at his chest moved her hands to his heart, finding nothing wrong with his breathing. The other one glided her hands to where his womb should be, careful not to push down too hard.

After a few minutes of examination, the woman at Wolfram's midsection frowned. She then turned her attention to Gisela. "Mam'," she stated, grabbing Gisela's attention. "Yes, Karen?" She asked, momentarily halting her examination of the baby. Karen looked at her worriedly. "I've examined Sir von Belfield's womb, and I believe that there is still some afterbirth left in it."

Gisela frowned, humming again. She then brought her attention back to the baby. "I'm almost done with her. Give me a few more minutes and I'll check him for myself. Until then, continue with the examination." Karen nodded at her, returning her attention to Lord Wolfram. She continued running her hands over Wolfram's midsection, checking over his kidneys and liver.

Mary finished her examination of his heart, then decided that she needed to move lower. She grabbed some gloves and put them on, knowing she would need them for what was to come next. Walking over to the end of the bed, she leaned over it so that she was at Wolfram's feet. He stared at her, and she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, your Excellency, but I have to check you…down there. Could you please lift your legs and spread them for me?" She asked, doing her best to keep her eyes on him.

Wolfram looked at her in shock, then blushed and turned his head away, never nodding but raising his legs and spreading them obediently. Pushing the blanket up his legs so that it went past his knees, Mary crawled onto the bed so that she was in between them and conjured up her healing powers to examine him. Wolfram flinched when her hands first touched him, but relaxed soon enough. Her healing powers actually felt kind of nice, working to ease the soreness and slight burning that he had been feeling _down there_ since the baby came out.

After a little over five minutes, Mary lifted her head and turned to Gisela. "He has some tearing, but I don't think it's serious. I can probably heal it myself." Gisela turned to look at her, nodded her head, then turned back to the baby. "Go on," she stated, continuing with her own examination. Mary nodded, returning to her work. Wolfram lifted his body slightly to look down at her. "Tearing? You mean, like my skin?" He asked, a little bit of fear in his eyes. He had felt a lot of pain during the birth, but he hadn't noticed his skin being torn.

Mary looked up at him for a moment. "Yes, your Excellency, but don't worry. Tearing is very natural during childbirth, especially for males and ones who are as young as you are. It's very easy to heal and it shouldn't hurt at all as I do it." Wolfram stared at her for a moment, then nodded his head and relaxed onto the bed again. Mary quickly returned to hear healing.

A minute later, Gisela smiled, satisfied that she was finally done with her examination. She then turned to look at Wolfram, blushing a little at the image of her assistant Mary leaning in between his legs. "Your Excellency," she exclaimed, immediately catching Wolfram's attention. "Yes, what is it Gisela?" He asked, a little bit worried. He calmed down when he saw how big her smile was.

"Your baby is completely healthy. I can find nothing wrong with her." She stated. Wolfram sighed and smiled deeply. "Thank Shinou…." He whispered, shutting his eyes and completely relaxing for the first time that night. Conrart also sighed and smiled, looking down at his beautiful little niece with complete relief, knowing that she would be alright. Gisela then left the examination table to return to her book case of supplies, opening a box and sitting it on the floor.

Reaching inside, she pulled out a diaper, a small pink nightgown, a tiny little matching pink hat, and two tiny little matching pink booties. She held then in one hand, then picked the box up in another and put it back on the shelf. Pulling down another box and also sitting it on the floor and opening it, she pulled out a soft pink blanket with little yellow flowers all over it. She returned that box to it's place on the shelf, then walked back over to the examination table.

She sat the clothes, booties, and blanket down on it, then looked up to Conrart and smiled. "I keep these around in case any of the pregnant servants go into labor at the castle. It's happened before, so I like to be prepared." Conrart smiled back at her, and nodded his head. "It's a good thing you do." Gisela nodded her head, then looked back at Wolfram.

"If you don't mind, Conrart, could you dress the baby? I want to go over to lord Wolfram and finish his examination." She asked, looking back at Conrart. He nodded his head immediately, going over to the little clothes and picking up the diaper. He then moved over to the baby, watching her as she watched him. He couldn't help but smile widely at her. She was such a beautiful cute baby. As he started to dress her, she wiggled around a little, gooing and cooing every time he touched her. It was evident that she was already fond of her uncle Conrart. He reached out and tickled her belly slightly, earning a tiny little "aaaaahhhhhh" noise in return. He chuckled slightly.

In the meantime, Gisela had already begun her examination of Wolfram's womb, Karen standing aside to give her room. Putting a little bit of pressure on it, Wolfram hissed and contracted into the bed slightly, earning a "sorry" from Gisela. After a couple of minutes, her brows furrowed and she frowned slightly.

"Your Excellency," she began, Wolfram looking at her with a worried look. He nodded his head. She sighed. "Mary was right. You haven't delivered all of your afterbirth yet. It's likely that it will still come out, later, but if it doesn't I might have to perform surgery…" "Surgery?" Conrart asked from across the room, momentarily bringing his attention from the baby to Gisela. She turned to him and nodded. "If the afterbirth doesn't come out it could result in an infection which could turn life threatening." Conrart's eyes widened in shock, and he turned his head to look at Wolfram with concern.

Gisela then looked back at Wolfram, and smiled softly. "Don't worry, your Excellency, the surgery is not that hard to perform. It's similar to a caesarian. You should be fine. We'll give you a few days to naturally deliver the afterbirth yourself, then we'll worry about that." Wolfram's eyes held worry in them, but he nodded his head and stared at her in determination. He would not act weak, to the best of his abilities, even in a situation like this.

Conrart decided to speak up again. "Is this…is this because we didn't notice his pregnancy?" He asked Gisela, guilt written all over his face. Gisela turned to him, then look at his sadly for a moment, before smiling softly to reassure him. "No, don't worry, this condition has nothing to do with that. Sometimes, it just happens. We really don't know why." Her words relieved Conrart a little, but he still felt a decent amount of guilt.

After Gisela was finished, Mary leaned up from between Wolfram's legs and pulled the blanket down so that it fully covered him. "My examination is done," she began, "I healed whatever tearing there was. Nothing else appears to be wrong." Karen also spoke up from next to Gisela. "I finished mine too. Besides the afterbirth issue, I also cannot find anything else wrong with his Excellency."

Both Conrart and Wolfram gave a relieved sigh in response to their words. Gisela nodded to both of them. "Very good. Since the examination is done and nothing can be found wrong with his Excellency or the baby, I will no longer be needing your services. Karen, Mary, you may return to your quarters and get some rest." Both Karen and Mary nodded to her in response, each quietly making their way to the door. Just as Karen reached out to touch it, she was halted by lord Wolfram's words.

"Oh, and you two, remember, speak a word of this to anyone and I will personally flambé you with my maryoku." He smiled at them. "And thank you for your help. I appreciate it." Karen and Mary turned to look at him, their eyes wide with terror. "Yes your Excellency!" They both declared, then quickly left the room. Conrart raised an eye at Wolfram, then smiled and chuckled slightly. Gisela smiled as well. "Well done, your Excellency." Wolfram nodded at her, an evil smirk on his face. "And I meant every word."

Gisela picked up Wolfram's nightgown and undergarments from off the bed adjacent to his, where Karen had left them, and handed them to Wolfram, blushing slightly. Wolfram took them, also blushing, and quickly slipped the nightgown over his head. Gisela turned around away from him so that he could put his undergarments back on without having to be embarrassed.

In the meantime, Conrart had finished dressing the baby and had gently picked her up in his arms. He smiled down at her, full of love for her, and took one of her little hands in between his thumb and finger and gently rubbed it. "Hello little one, and how are we feeling this morning?" She looked up at him with her big green eyes, moaning out "uuuuhhhhh" in response. He chuckled lightly, then tickled her little cheek.

"I'm dressed, you can turn around now," Wolfram stated, Gisela nodding her head and returning to him. She pulled the blanket that had covered his legs while Mary gave her examination up so that it covered him up to his chest. "There, everything is fine now, alright? So I want you and the baby to get some rest." She said to Wolfram, smiling kindly. She then turned around, looking back at Conrart and the baby. Conrart smiled at her and nodded, understanding. He walked back over to the bed, offering the child to Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at her curiously for a moment, then his face relaxed and he reached out to her. He took her in his arms carefully, pulling her to his chest and kissing her head. "I love you," he whispered to her, "your mine." Both Gisela and Conrart watched them, admiring the bond they already shared. The baby cooed in response to Wolfram's words, shutting her eyes and relaxing against his chest.

Gisela then spoke up again. "You and her get some sleep. When you wake up, we can think of names for her." Wolfram looked from his baby up to her, for the first time realizing that his baby needed a name. "Oh, that's right…." Wolfram stated, softly so that he wouldn't disturb his baby. He thought about it for a minute, then looked back up at Conrart and Gisela.

"Mother told me that before I was born she had wanted a little girl. She said she wanted to name her Ava, after her mother. She says the name means 'desired.'" Wolfram then looked back at his baby. "I like that name a lot, and it makes sense for her. Because I've always known that I wanted to have children, I've always desired her….even though she was a real shock to me."

Conrart chuckled at his words, then nodded his head and smiled at him. He reached out his hand and stroked Ava's hair gently so as not to wake her up. "Ava, that's a beautiful name. I remember mother saying that before you were born. Yes, it suits her very well." Gisela also nodded her head, smiling down at little Ava. "Yes, Ava is a very good name. It's beautiful, like her."

Wolfram looked up at both of them and smiled, pleased at their words. He then looked back at his daughter, his Ava. "Well Ava, welcome to the world." Her eyes opened slightly at his words, then shut delicately as she drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

So, hope all of you liked it. In the next chapter Gwendal and Yuuri will be meeting Ava and we'll get to see both of their reactions to her. Also, we'll get to see whether or not Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship will progress because of Ava's birth.

See you, (not really, that would be creepy), next Friday!


	5. Good Morning, Daddy!

Ok, last (planned) chapter of "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant." I'm still thinking about the epilogue, but if I do write it it WILL NOT be out anytime soon and will not follow my "update once a week" schedule. Thank you all so very much for your reviews, I appreciate them.

Oh, and to the reviewer who asked about Ava's name, you can search it up in wikipedia, (type in Ava (given name)), and there's some info on it there. Basically, here's what it says: _**Ava** is a feminine given name derived from the name Eve, which is derived from the Hebrew word "chavah" (Hebrew: חַוָּה), meaning "life". Another source notes that there was a Frankish ninth century Saint Ava, whose name was probably derived from the Germanic root avi, meaning "desired", related to Evelyn, but the English Ava seems to date from the nineteenth century as a variant of Eva. It has also been used as an Anglicization of the Celtic name Aoife, which means "radiant". Ava is also a native Persian name, meaning "calling"._

Hope that explains it.

As for this chapter, there are a few things you might not like. The main thing I think that people will complain about is Gwendal's reaction to the nameless soldier who Conrart sent after him. I'm not sure how he really would react, but in my mind after a day of long, hard, an boring work Gwendal would be pretty ticked off at being woken up so early.

Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can judge my writing for yourselves. Enjoy.

I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant:

Ch. 5- Good Morning, Daddy!

* * *

Gwendal woke up in the morning to the most annoying pounding noise at his door. He knew that it was someone knocking at it, but he almost didn't care. He had spent over half of the day the day before working on sorting out documents for his majesty to sign, and he was extremely tired and irritable. But, there was always the chance that it was actually extremely important, so, reluctantly, Gwendal rose from his bed and walked to his door.

Jerking it open, he glared down at the scared soldier who had been knocking on it. "S…Sir….Sir von Voltaire, I….uhhhh….I need too…" "Well, get on with it!" Gwendal demanded, taking out his irritability on the young soldier. The soldier jumped in surprise. "Y…yes sir!" He began, "I was on my nightly patrols in the western edge of the castle when I noticed Sir Weller and Lord von Belfield traveling down the hallways. I stopped them and asked why they were there and Sir Weller stated that they were going to the infirmary, and that I should awaken you and his majesty immediately and tell you to go and join them."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, curious as to why his brothers would go to the infirmary so early in the morning. He knew that Wolfram had been sick, but his condition did not appear to be that serious. Otherwise, he was certain that Gisela would have informed him. "Hmm….did Lord von Belfield appear very unwell to you?" He asked the soldier, who looked up at him in anxiety. "W…well….no, not really. I mean, he didn't look all that good. He was wrapped up in this big poofy robe and he looked kind of pale and tired, but it was dark so I really can't be all that sure, and otherwise he appeared to be fine."

Gwendal nodded his head. "So, in your opinion, would his condition require my immediate attention?" The soldier looked up at him, not knowing what to say. "Well, Sir Weller said…." "I did not ask what Sir Weller said, I asked what you thought!" Gwendal interrupted him angrily. If something was seriously wrong with Wolfram Conrart would have come to him himself after taking the boy to Gisela. Since that was not the case, it should be likely that he could catch a couple more hours of sleep before having to get up to another exhausting day.

The soldier jumped again at Gwendal's words. "Yes sir! I mean, no sir, he didn't really appear to be needing your attention…" Gwendal nodded at him. Good, so he could go back to sleep. "Very well then, go back to your post and do not speak of this to anyone. Also, do not inform his majesty of this. He has a lot of paperwork in the morning and needs to be rested for it." The soldier was about to protest Gwendal's words when Gwendal glared down at him with the "I could kill you just by looking at you hard enough" glare, and he immediately obeyed.

"Yes sir!" The soldier stated before bowing respectfully and scurrying away. Gwendal sighed, then rubbed his temple. He walked slowly over to his bed, sitting down upon it and looking back at the door. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until morning," Gwendal stated before laying back down in bed and going almost immediately back to sleep.

**********************That Morning, around 7 a.m.**********************

The sun shone threw the window adjacent to Gwendal's bed, hitting his face at just the right angle to annoy him. Opening his eyes, Gwendal glared at his window as if to curse it for being so transparent. Groaning, Gwendal pushed his covers off of himself and sat up in bed to rub his head and push his hair out of his face. When he was done with that, he moved his legs off the bed so that his feet were touching the floor, then searched for his slippers.

Upon finding them he slipped his feet into them, then slowly stood up on the floor and made his way over to a small table in the corner of his room with a large bowl filled with water and a towel sitting on it. Gwendal splashed his face with the cold water a couple of times to wake himself up, then dried himself off with the towel.

Afterwards, he made his way over to a large armoire in the other corner of the room, next to his window, and opened it to reveal his multitude of matching uniforms. He took one out of it, then went over to the bed and laid it upon it. Once he was dressed, he went over to a large full length mirror that sat next to the armoire to make sure that everything was in order. Next to the mirror sat another small table, this one with a hairbrush and several pieces of string sitting upon it.

Pulling his hair free of the string it was currently held in, Gwendal picked up his hairbrush and began to brush it back until it looked proper, at least to him. He then took one of the new pieces of string off of the table and tied it back again, so that it looked like it always had every day of his life since before Wolfram was born. When he was done, he returned the hairbrush to it's place on the table and threw the old piece of string away.

Taking one more glace at himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked well, Gwendal then made his way to the door and opened it. Stepping outside, Gwendal made his way down the various hallways of Blood Pledge Castle towards where the large dining room was where he and his family, as well as his majesty and Gunter, always ate their meals.

Upon reaching the large doors to the dining room, Gwendal nodded to a solider who bowed to him and opened the door so that he could enter. Once inside, Gwendal took a quick scan of the room to see if anything was off. He immediately noticed that the room was more empty than it should be.

At the nearest seat next to him sat Gunter, rambling on about some ridiculous treaty written two thousand years ago by a maoh that no one can remember. Next to him sat an empty seat, the seat that Gwendal usually sat at. Next to that empty seat sat two more empty seats, one for Wolfram and one for Conrart. His majesty's seat came next, the boy already being up and ready for the day, trying not to fall asleep in his food as he listened to Gunter's boring lecture. Next to him sat Greta, looking adorable as usual, eating a small bowl of cereal that was shaped like little cats. Next to her was another empty seat, where Lady Celi usually sat. His mother was off on another cruise for "free love," and therefore her seat was expected to be empty. After that, Gunter's seat came again.

Now, it wasn't all that unusual for Wolfram to be late for breakfast. He was a very deep sleeper, and definitely not a morning person. But Conrart, he was never absent. He usually woke up before everybody else and was always the first person in the dining room in the mornings. For him to be absent, he was either not at the castle or there was something wrong within the castle that required his attention.

"Hey Gwendal!" His majesty called out, noticing the eldest brother for the first time, "how are you doing?" Gwendal doubted that he actually cared, but it gave his majesty a reason to cut Gunter's lecture shot. "Fine," was all he stated as he made his way over to the table, staring at Conrart's empty seat. His majesty noticed this. "Hey, do you know where Conrad is?" He asked, concerned.

Gwendal thought about it for a minute. Where could Conrart be? Then it hit him. "He's in the infirmary, with Wolfram." Gwendal stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, motioning for a waiter to bring over a tray of food. His majesty's eyes immediately showed concern. "Why would they be there? Is something wrong?" He asked, both he and Greta looking at Gwendal curiously.

Gwendal shrugged. "Last night a soldier came to me and informed me that they were on their way there. He didn't state why, but he said that Wolfram didn't look so bad, and Conrart didn't come to get me afterwards, so whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing serious. Wolfram probably got sick during the night and Conrart accompanied him for his comfort." Gwendal stated, cutting a piece of steak off from his plate and planting it in his mouth.

"Oh…" His majesty replied, looking down at his own food. "Well then, I guess that's alright." Gwendal nodded. "Yes, we shall eat first, then we can go to the infirmary to check on them." Both His majesty and Greta nodded at Gwendal, each of them going back to their respective meals.

"I'm sure everything is alright," Gwendal stated one more time, returning to his own meal.

**********************That Morning, around 7:30 a.m.**********************

Greta had just finished her meal, being the slowest eater out of the bunch, and Gwendal and Yuuri were already standing up by their chairs waiting for her to hop out of hers. Turning to them and smiling, Greta pushed her seat back and hopped down off of it. "Ok, lets go!" She exclaimed, enthusiastically, excited about going to see Wolfram and Conrart. She was concerned for her other father, but if Gwendal said that there was nothing seriously wrong with him, then he must be fine.

Both Yuuri and Gwendal nodded back at her, and smiled as well. "Well, let's go see what's up with those two," Yuuri stated, making the way to the door. Gunter had already finished his meal and excused himself to the library to begin readying the books for Yuuri's studies. He was a little concerned for Wolfram and Conrart, but he knew that Gwendal would inform him later of what was the cause for their strange visit to the infirmary.

Even though Yuuri began walking first, Gwendal reached the door first, nodding to the soldier who opened it for him as he exited the dining room. He slowed down a little bit after he entered the hallway, wanting to make sure that Greta could keep up. She and Yuuri trailed side by side behind him. It was best that he was in front, not just because he could protect them from any danger that could occur, but also because he had lived in the castle for his whole life and knew the way to the infirmary better than anyone else.

Their walk to the infirmary was a silent one, each one of them curious as to what could possibly be wrong with Wolfram and/or Conrart. Once they reached the door, Gwendal gave it three sound knocks. Within two seconds Gisela was at the door, glaring at him like a viper would at a mouse that had disturbed it. "What are you doing being so loud? They've only been asleep a little over an hour! They need their re…."

It was obvious that something had clicked in Gisela's brain after she realized that she was talking to Gwendal, though what, he had no idea. "Y…your Excellency, please excuse my rude behavior! I did not realize that it was you knocking so loudly, it's just that your younger brother and….my other patient need their rest, they've both had a long hard night." Gwendal glared down at her for a moment, making sure that she understood that she had never intimidated him, then nodded his head.

"Forget it. How is my brother doing?" He asked, getting straight to the point. He looked down at her expectantly, expecting that she would move aside so that he and his majesty and Greta could enter the infirmary to see Wolfram and Conrart. She didn't budge. "He is fine…now." Was all she said, standing firm in place. Everyone stared at her silently, waiting for her next words. She was completely quiet for about 10 seconds, not knowing what to say next, but the silence was broken by a deep sigh.

Gisela shut her eyes and rubbed the side of her head with her palm. "I think….I think I should have his Excellency Conrart speak to you. The matter is a very….personal one." With that she turned around and reentered the infirmary, shutting the door behind her. This annoyed Gwendal a little, but he said nothing of it. "Personal matter….what do you think that could mean?" Yuuri asked from behind Gwendal, catching his attention. The older man turned his head around just enough to look out at him from the corner of his eye, then immediately turned back. "I have no idea," he stated, plainly.

Before Yuuri or Greta could ask anymore questions, Conrart opened the door, startling them a little bit. He looked tired, he was still in his night clothes, which consisted of a plain white button up shirt and an old pair of loose uniform pants. His hair was a bit disheveled, and his face a bit glossy. He looked like he had recently been under a decent amount of stress. He then stepped outside of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

The first person he acknowledged was Gwendal. "Brother…" He stated, this immediately piquing Gwendal's interest. Conrart never spoke to him so informally, except with something serious that had to do with their family. "Yes, Conrart?" Gwendal asked, his eyes narrowing a bit but the rest of him hiding his concern very well. Conrart stared at him for a moment, before looking behind him to acknowledge Yuuri and Greta. "Your Ma….Yuuri…." He stated, looking at Yuuri in a way he had never done before.

The look had pain and concern in it, but also a bit of anger. This greatly troubled Yuuri. "Conrad, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked. Now he was getting scared. Conrart only looked to Yuuri's side, softening as he acknowledged Greta. "And Greta…" He stated, smiling deeply. Greta smiled back at him.

After a minute or so of silence, Conrart shut his eyes and sighed deeply. "Conrart, either speak up right now or allow us to enter so that we might speak to Gisela," Gwendal stated to him firmly, annoyed at his brother's reluctance to talk. Conrart opened his eyes and looked up at him, annoyed. This was a very rare look for Conrart. "Yes, you're right," he stated, then bringing his attention back to Greta. "I'm sorry, Greta, but what I want to discuss with Gwendal and Yuuri is a very serious matter. I don't think you should be here."

This surprised everyone, especially Greta. "But…." She stated, upset. Yuuri was next. "Conrad, that isn't fair, Wolfram is Greta's father too, and she has a right to know if something is wrong with him." Conrart looked at him, his eyes hardening in determination. "I know, Yuuri, but this is a _very_ serious matter. It should be discussed with her later, in a more appropriate setting." His words sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. Something was most certainly wrong.

Then it hit Yuuri. "Wolfram, is he….' He couldn't even finish the sentence. No, Wolfram couldn't be dead. It just couldn't be possible. Gwendal's eyes widened slightly at Yuuri's words, realization also dawning on him. "What's wrong with Wolfram?" He repeated firmly, causing Conrart to look up at him. Conrart looked sad for a moment, then gave a weak smile and shook his head. "No, don't worry, he's not dead. But the matter is still very serious. Greta should not be here."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief at his words. Yuuri then turned to Greta, taking her hands in his. "Greta, honey, I'm sorry, but if Conrad says that you shouldn't be here, then you shouldn't be here." Greta's eyes widened and her face immediately showed shock. "But…but….that's not fair!" She cried out in protest, wanting to know what was wrong with Wolfram as well. It was obvious that it would be hard to convince her to leave.

Then Conrart got an idea. "Greta, I've been needing to send a letter out to mother to tell her to return to the castle immediately, that it is urgent. Could you do that for me?" He asked, trying to ease her reluctance to leave. Greta looked at him, her face showing signs of a little bit of anger and sadness. "But…." She repeated again, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Conrart did his best to give her a calm smile, though it was hard considering his emotional state about Wolfram.

"It's very important," he stated, hoping to convince the young girl. She looked at him a little longer, then down to the ground. "Ok…" she replied, not bringing her gaze up off the ground. Yuuri smiled down at her, then rubbed her hair gently. She looked up at him sadly, then turned and walked down the hallway towards the library. She knew Gunter would be there, and he would be able to help her with the letter.

Once she was out of view, Yuuri turned back to Conrart. "Ok, she's gone, now what is it?" He asked, not wanting to wait any longer. Conrart stared at him silently for a moment, not knowing to begin, when Gwendal spoke up again. "Conrart, I've had enough of your silent treatment. Tell us what is wrong now!" He stated in a loud voice, hoping to startle his brother a little bit. It appeared to work, as Conrart jumped a little and then looked at the door behind him then back to Gwendal.

"Don't be so loud!" He whispered out angrily, glaring up at his older brother. Gwendal was shocked at his response, his eyes hardening a little at his younger brother, but he said nothing. Conrart then lifted his arms and walked forward, ushering Gwendal and Yuuri away from the door a few extra feet. When he was satisfied with the distance, Conrart stopped, shutting his eyes and sighing again.

After a moment, he spoke up. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to come right out and say it," he began, "last night….Wolfram….he….he gave birth to a baby girl," he finished, looking at Gwendal and then at Yuuri. There was absolute silence all around, then Gwendal spoke up. "Stop joking around Conrart and tell us what is wrong with Wolfram," he stated, glaring down angrily at his brother. This was no time to be telling jokes. Yuuri had no idea what to say.

Conrart looked up at Gwendal determinately. "I'm not joking Gwendal. Wolfram gave birth to a baby girl. I wasn't there to see it, but he came to me with her afterwards and we went straight to the infirmary. He and the baby are inside there now, sleeping." Gwendal continued to glare down at Conrart, slowly processing the words in his head. It couldn't be true….Wolfram couldn't have had a baby, he wasn't even pregnant!

As if reading Gwendal's mind, Yuuri finally spoke up. "But Wolfram, he wasn't pregnant…." He stated, his face full of confusion. He had learned of mazuko male pregnancy a few years ago in one of his lessons with Gunter, so the fact that male mazuko's could get pregnant wasn't a shock to him. The fact that Wolfram could have been pregnant, was a shock however.

Conrart looked at him sadly for a moment, before speaking up. "Yes, Yuuri, he was. But don't be angry with him, he didn't know," Conrart then looked up at Gwendal, "none of us knew. He didn't show at all, so it's no wonder. But he was pregnant, and he did give birth," Conrart then looked back at Yuuri, "to your baby."

That was it. Gwendal had heard enough. Shoving Conrart harshly to the side, he walked past him and threw the door to the infirmary open before anyone could stop him and stomped inside. He was going to get to the bottom of this ridiculous joke once and for all!

But what he saw before him halted him in his tracks. There, resting on the bed only a few feet in front of him, was Wolfram, with a tiny sleeping black haired baby laying peacefully on his chest, covered in a pink blanket with flowers on it. The baby began to stir once she heard the door slam open, this not quite being enough to wake Wolfram from his sleep. He looked exhausted. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, his face was pale, and his hair was unkempt. It was very much unlike him.

"But…." Gwendal stated, not knowing what to do or say next. The only other time he had felt this way was that day when his mother had told him that she intended to marry the human, Dan Hiri Weller. Wolfram had been pregnant….he gave birth to a baby? The thought seemed so unreal to him. Conrart had followed him into the room, and was now standing beside him, looking at Wolfram softly. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" He said affectionately. Gwendal turned to look at him, his face full of shock. Conrart only looked up at him and smiled. Gwendal stared blankly down at him, then turned his attention back to Wolfram and the baby.

Yuuri then slowly entered, taking in the sight before him as well. He stared, shocked and confused, at Wolfram and then at the baby that he was told was his. "But…" He repeated, very much like Gwendal. He also could not believe it. Wolfram gave birth….Wolfram was a parent….and he was a father? This just couldn't be true.

"No…" Gwendal whispered, his eye hardening. "It's not true, Wolfram couldn't have been pregnant. He and his majesty weren't even intimate." He then turned to look at Yuuri for a moment, expecting him to pipe up and agree. He was met only with silence. It then occurred to him. "You…." He said, glaring down at Yuuri. Yuuri looked back up at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Yes, he and Wolfram had been intimate, but it was only one time! And it was both of their first time! He couldn't have gotten pregnant!

"Bastard…." Gwendal hissed out, storming over to Yuuri. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, grabbing Yuuri by his collar and hoisting him up off the ground, strangling him. His loud scream awoke both Wolfram and the baby, who began to cry loudly. At first, Wolfram looked only to his screaming child, but then he turned his head to the side, acknowledging the other people in the room. "Brother….?" He stated confusedly. When did Gwendal show up?

Before Gwendal had the chance to punch him, Conrart wrestled Yuuri from him, saving the boy from his wrath. With a thud, Yuuri fell on his bottom to the floor, oomphing in pain when he hit it. Gwendal struggled harshly with Conrart, trying to free himself from his younger brother's grasp so he could beat the man who had shamed their little brother, but Conrart kept his arms around him tightly, holding him still. "GWENDAL! GWENDAL STOP THIS! STOP!" Conrart yelled over and over again, trying to calm Gwendal down.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Gwendal cursed out, still trying to free himself and reach Yuuri. Wolfram, in the meantime, had been laying on the bed quietly trying to access the situation. Gwendal and Yuuri were now in the infirmary with he, Conrart, and Ava. Gwendal and Yuuri had obviously seen her, and Gwendal had been strangling Yuuri and now he was threatening to kill him. There could be only one possible cause for all of this.

Conrart had told them.

Before Wolfram had a chance to yell at Conrart for taking matters into his own hands when it was none of his business, Gwendal broke free from Conrart and lunged for Yuuri. Luckily for Yuuri, he had just gotten back on his feet and was able to leap out of the way at the last second. That, however, did him little good and Gwendal only turned his body towards him again, obviously going straight for his throat. He would have reached it as well and been happily strangling the bastard of a king who violated his little brother had said little brother not let out a very loud scream that stopped everyone in the room in their tracks.

"What's wrong with you?" Wolfram yelled, looking straight at Gwendal. His eyes had anger and fear in them. "What the hell are you doing?" Gwendal stood frozen in his tracks, he, Conrart, Yuuri, and Gisela, who had been frozen in a corner of the room the whole time this crazy incident had been taking place, all stared at Wolfram, who looked like he was on the brink of either beating them all to death or crying.

He glared at Gwendal angrily for a minute, then looked back down at his screaming child. "You've upset her," he stated plainly, rocking little Ava in his arms to calm her. She calmed a little as the room quieted down an her birth parent soothed her, but she still fussed and squirmed in Wolfram's arms.

Gwendal watched Wolfram and Ava for a minute, before turning his attention back to Yuuri and glaring. Yuuri felt Gwendal's ice cold stare before he saw it and shivered. He then turned to the older man. Gwendal looked down upon him. "I'll deal with you later," was all he said before he looked back to Wolfram and the baby and began walking towards them. Yuuri watched him, shocked and speechless. He'd really thought the older man was going to kill him.

Once Gwendal reached the bed Wolfram was laying on with Ava, he coughed slightly, bringing Wolfram's attention back up to him. Wolfram looked up and frowned, still upset that Gwendal had upset his daughter. Gwendal's gaze fell a little in guilt. "I'm…uh….sorry, Wolfram…..for upsetting her," he stated, accepting his own faults. Wolfram looked at him hardly for a few more seconds after the apology, then softened a little. "It's ok," he replied, keeping his eyes on Gwendal as he rocked his baby. Gwendal then looked back up at Wolfram, then down to Ava, then back to Wolfram again.

"Wolfram," he started, his eyes holding concern and confusion, "what happened?" Wolfram's mouth opened for a moment, as if he was going to say something, then shut again. He turned his attention back to Ava, then shut his eyes and sighed. "I….I gave birth to her…this morning, in the bath….she….she just came and I didn't….didn't know that I was going to have her." Wolfram replied, opening his eyes and looking down at his daughter when he finished. "I didn't know I was pregnant."

Gwendal looked down at him, deeply concerned and also a little upset and angry. His baby brother being pregnant for 9 months without knowing it was a very serious matter. During those 9 months Wolfram had trained hard, Gwendal had watched him do so, and he hadn't rested or properly regulated his physical activities as a pregnant person should. Who knows what damage this could have cause Wolfram and the baby?

Not only that, but now Wolfram was a parent, an _unwed_ birth parent, and his child was the child of their maoh to boot. Premarital sex had become less taboo in Shin Makoku for the past few centuries, but it was still something that was not spoken of in public, and public shows of affection were still very taboo. Giving birth to an illegitimate child was unheard of in the noble class of Shin Makoku, even if it was with your fiancée and that fiancée happened to be the maoh. No matter what happened, even if his majesty married Wolfram their child would still have been born a bastard and it would affect her, Wolfram's, and his majesty's reputations for the rest of their lives.

This was all just a horrible mess. A horrible mess, no doubt, that Gwendal would have to deal the most with.

He sighed deeply. "Wolfram….how did this happen?" He asked, looking down at his little brother with the calmest face he could put on . Wolfram wasn't fooled. He knew Gwendal was angry and upset by all of this. Wolfram then turned his attention to Yuuri. "It wasn't his fault, but it wasn't mine either. It was….the night of his 18th birthday party. We both got drunk, remember? And then we were in bed together and it just….just happened. Neither of us meant for this to happen." He stated, his eyes full of sadness.

Yuuri stared back at him, shock and confusion still on his face. "But….it was our first and….and it was only once! How could it…" Before he could finish, Gisela chimed in. "It only takes once, your majesty, and despite popular belief you are very capable of getting pregnant on your first time. Also, to answer any other questions you might have, every pregnancy is different for every person. Some people show a lot and others don't show at all and may have little or no symptoms. This was what happened in his Excellency's case, I'm afraid."

Yuuri stared at her for a moment, his mouth agape, before turning his gaze back to Wolfram and the baby, shutting his mouth. "So…she really….is mine?" He asked, his question directed to both Wolfram and Gisela. Wolfram nodded, and Gisela responded with a "yes, your majesty." It was then that it really hit him. He and Wolfram had a baby, they had a beautiful little baby together. He was a new father from now on, and he would have to step up and be a father for his child.

Slowly approaching Wolfram and their new child, Yuuri moved towards the bed, braving passing Gwendal, who was still very angry at him, on the way. Once he reached the bed, he reached out his hand and very gently stroked Ava's right cheek. She looked up at him wide eyed, wondering who he was and why he was touching her. After a minute of the two just staring at each other, Ava broke the silence by cooing at the strange double black who wouldn't leave her alone. Yuuri laughed lightly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"She's beautiful…so beautiful…." He stated, moving his hand to her left cheek. Wolfram smiled up at him. "Yes, she is." Yuuri then brought his attention back to Wolfram. "Wolf….are you ok?" He asked, suddenly realizing all that could have gone wrong. Wolfram nodded his head. "No, I'm fine." Yuuri nodded back, happy, then turned his attention back to Ava. Wolfram then piped up again. "Her name is Ava." He stated, catching Yuuri's attention once more.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly. Wolfram gave him an annoyed look and sighed. "Her, the baby, her name is Ava. It means 'desired.'" Yuuri's mouth opened and he stated "oh" before turning back to her and smiling. "Ava…it's a pretty name, very appropriate." She cooed up at him again, as if to agree with his statement. Conrart, Wolfram, and Yuuri all chuckled a little.

Then Gwendal spoke up. "Is that Ava von Belfield or Ava Shibuya?" He asked, catching everyone's attention. Yuuri tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused by Gwendal's question. Gwendal frowned down at him, then sighed. "What I'm saying, _your majesty_, is that Ava is an illegitimate child and therefore cannot have your last name unless you specifically give it to her. So, _your majesty_, what will it be? Will you accept your responsibilities and acknowledge her or just _wimp_ out?"

Everyone in the room was upset by Gwendal's comment, but no one was more angry than Yuuri. "Where do you come off asking me such a question? Of course I'll give her my last name, she's my daughter! What the hell would make you think that I wouldn't acknowledge her?" He stated, returning Gwendal's glare. Gwendal only stared back, then laughed. "You've got to be kidding me, right? What reason do I have for not believing that your wouldn't acknowledge her? Well, let's start off with Wolfram. You two have been engaged for 3 years now, you've obviously grown close, even been intimate with each other, and yet still you do not acknowledge him. You wont give him your last name, why should I believe that you would give it to her?"

Yuuri was shocked at what a good argument Gwendal had made. He had been a jerk. Wolfram had always been faithful to him, but he hadn't been faithful back. If he wasn't going to marry Wolfram, he should at least have had the decency to tell him outright, but he couldn't even do that. Even after they slept together Yuuri was still unwilling to address the issue of their relationship. No wonder Gwendal questioned Yuuri's ethics.

There was only one response Yuuri could give. Yuuri looked Gwendal straight in the eyes, making sure that he could see how truthful he was being, and stated "Your right." Gwendal almost couldn't believe his ears. Yuuri agreed with him? It couldn't be. Before he had a chance to question Yuuri's statement, Yuuri turned his attention back to Wolfram.

Sitting on the bed and taking Wolfram's free hand into his, Yuuri looked him deeply in the eyes and stated, "I'm sorry." Wolfram looked dumbfounded at him for a moment before intelligently replying "huh?" Yuuri sighed, looking at Ava for a moment and then back to Wolfram. "I've been an ass. I really have. I've been treating you like some play thing that I can manipulate and use whenever I want without ever taking your feelings into consideration. You've always been faithful and loving to me, even if it was kind of a _tough_ love, and I've always been uncaring and inconsiderate to you. I don't deserve you…." Yuuri then picked Wolfram's hand up and shut his eyes, placing a kiss on it before opening his eyes and looking deeply into Wolfram's, "…but I'd really like to try to change that."

Wolfram's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe his ears. "Yuuri….what are you saying?" Yuuri smiled at him. "I'm saying that I'd like us to try again, to really get to know each other. I'm not saying that we should run off and get married immediately, but I honestly believe that you and I are already very close and a perfect match for each other. I think that we could be happy together, and I'd like to try having a real relationship with you. We can worry about how everything will work out later, but for now, all I know is that I love you," Yuuri then looked down at Ava, "and I love her more than possibly can be imagined," he then looked back up at Wolfram, "and I want to spend the rest of my life close to both of you."

Wolfram was speechless. Did Yuuri just say that he loved him? And that he wanted to be with him? It couldn't be true. "Yuuri…" Wolfram spoke up, a bit of fear in his eyes, "are you sure?" Yuuri smiled at him, then nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He then leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Wolfram's, causing the blonde to gasp in shock, then relax and close his eyes, accepting the kiss. Ava cooed in his arms, watching the scene with amusement.

Gwendal was about to speak up and break the two apart before Conrart stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Gwendal turned around swiftly, glaring at his smiling younger brother. Conrart shook his head, then leaned in and whispered in Gwendal's ear, "leave them alone." Just when he was about to protest, Conrart whispered something to Gwendal that made him reconsider, "isn't this what we've always wanted? For Wolfram and Yuuri to be happy?" Gwendal just couldn't object to that.

Turning around and giving Yuuri and Wolfram, who were still kissing, one last glare, Gwendal sighed in relief then nodded his head. Conrart smiled back at him, leading him to the door. Gisela followed behind closely, wanting to give the new family some privacy. Once all three where outside the door Conrart shut it quietly, then began walking away from the infirmary towards the hallway that lead up to Gwendal's office.

He looked back at Gwendal and Gisela, who stared at him with a bit of confusion. "I'd better go check to see if Greta sent out that letter I told her to send to mother. I think it's important that mother get here as soon as possible." Both Gisela and Gwendal nodded there heads in agreement, Gisela giving Conrart a little wave as he smiled then turned and began walking away again.

Gwendal shut his eyes, then rubbed his temples. "I think I need a drink," he stated, before going in the direction of his private quarters, which contained his favorite bottle of bourbon. Gisela smiled at him as he walked away, then turned back to the door of the infirmary. "Well, I can't go back in there, for now, at least." She then looked in the direction of her assistants' quarters. "I'd better go check on those two. Knowing them, despite Sir von Belfield's firm orders and threats, the whole castle will be abuzz with the news in a few hours. After all, who could deny declaring to the maids the winner of the love lottery?"

With that the lady healer made her way towards her assistants' rooms, making a mental note to give them another lecture on keeping their mouths shut, just in case they hadn't told anyone yet.

Inside the infirmary, Yuuri and Wolfram's kiss had ended and Yuuri was currently busy stroking Ava's cheeks once again. Wolfram smiled up at him. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked, catching Yuuri's attention. "Huh? What? Oh…no, I couldn't….I might drop her," Yuuri responded, a little afraid. Wolfram huffed. "Such a wimp, wont even hold his own daughter." Yuuri glared at him, then back at Ava in determination.

Gently, he reached his arms over her and picked her up carefully out of Wolfram's arms, then held her firmly against his chest. She looked straight up at him, her beautiful emerald eyes staring deeply into his black ones. He smiled softly at her, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Well, little Ava," he stated, "welcome to the world." She cooed up at him in response, causing both Wolfram and Yuuri to chuckle lightly.

* * *

And so ends my story. Hope you all liked the ending. Even though I know Yuuri would be extremely shocked about such a situation, I honestly believe something big like having a child would kick some sense into his head and get him to admit his love to Wolfram.

Anyway, thank you all for reading. Look foreword to at least 2 new stories from me in the far off future, (I'm working on them but as I said in chapter 1, I will not be posting a story until it is completely written). The first is a supernatural thriller that includes mpreg. The second is a humor/romance fic that doesn't include mpreg but does include something somewhat similar. I hope everyone who has read IDKIWP will enjoy reading them in the future.


End file.
